Hate vs Love
by volfinator
Summary: After Jace tells Clary they need time apart so he dosen't harm her with the heavenly fire, Clary leaves the institute hurting and in her pain she fails to notice a certain evil demon watching her. Jonathan makes a deal with Clary and takes her prisoner. Clary hopes someone realises what happened soon as Jonathan becomes more bold everyday. Yes there is smut/lemons! Jace bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is primarily a Clary/Jonathan story and will contain smut/lemons or whatever you call it. Please don't continue if you aren't into that stuff. Basically I own nothing except the plot, Cassandra Clare own everything else. This is set after City of Lost Souls :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up sweating, she'd had an awful nightmare where she was back in Jonathan's apartment and he had tied her up and hurt her while Jace had watched, _saying nothing_,_ doing nothing_, as if her cries of agony didn't reach his ears. She knew it was over now and that she had Jace back but those days still haunted her. To this day she still didn't know if Jace would have saved her if something like that had happened. _Would their love have proved greater than the influence of Jonathan's connection to Jace?_ She liked to hope it would have, that their love was invincible and more powerful than anything else in the world.

She peeled the covers of the bed off of her soaked skin and headed straight for the bathroom connected to her room. She had been living in the institute ever since Jonathan's letter for her own protection as Maryse has ordered. One of the perks of her living in the institute was that she got her own bathroom. She rushed her shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a random tshirt, wanting to see Jace as early as possible, he had texted her last night after she had fell asleep saying that he needed to talk to her, she hopes to god it was good news. She hurried over to Jace's room then paused outside the door to compose herself so she didn't look like she had run like a desperate maniac just to see him. She knocked on his door and heard him call a '"Come in". She opened the door and walked in, she located him sitting on his bed inspecting his hands, he did that a lot recently, ever since the heavenly fire had taken up residence inside of him. She approached him slowly, smiling when he made eye contact with her.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me?" she said with hope in her eyes, maybe he had finally learnt something about the heavenly fire and how to control it.

"Hey Clary, um, I decided on something and I don't want you to be upset because I'm doing this for you because I don't want to hurt you, at least until I figure out how to get this damned fire out of my body" he said looking fearful of her reaction.

She already knew where this was going, in fact she had prepared for this moment, she gave him a nod to continue.

"Well I was thinking that we should spend time apart so that I don't hurt you" he said. After seeing her face fall he quickly added, " I just can't resist the urge to touch you or kiss you when I see you and if I hurt you I'd never be able to forgive myself, Clary, please, you have to understand."

She nodded mutely, " I understand but I don't think i can bear to be in the same building as you without being near you so I think I'll move back home if that's the case."

Jace nodded with sad understanding clear on his face, he clearly felt awful about what he was asking her to do but she didn't care because right then she just wanted to get away from him so she could cry in private.

She turned away from Jace and briskly made her way out of his room without a backward glance, once out of his room she ran for the elevator, on her way she passed Alec who called out for her but she ignored him, tears streaming down her face, she stepped inside the elevator and blindly felt for the button to go down. She found the button, smashed her fist into it and then proceeded to throw the door open at the bottom and run out of the institute. Half way home she stopped running as she was out of breath and collapsed on a bench in a nearby park. She was close to home but didn't really care to explain her situation to her mom right now. She just sat there, exhausted from her emotional pain and her running. Her eyelids started to droop and she let them as it was early afternoon and the sun on her face made her twice as sleepy.

* * *

She woke suddenly so a very late afternoon where the sun had begun to set. She sighed, she had to get going home to explain to her mom what had happened and ask to move back in. As she went to move she heard a voice chuckle very close by. She jumped out of the seat and swung around to face none other than Jonathan himself. He smiled darkly at her and she stood frozen, she felt all the blood drain from her face as she realized he was alone, in a park, with Jonathan, how could she have been so stupid as to fall asleep in a public place without letting anyone know where she was when Jonathan was supposed to be on the lookout for her.

She instantly shifted into a fighting stance. "Oh come now, do you really think you can beat me Clarissa?" Jonathan asked her, rolling his eyes at her. She was determined to keep him away from her. Her mind race through the night she ruined his ceremony, the way they had battled, she won then, she could win again. "I bet you are recalling the night we had our little fight. Just so you know, I let you win. Just to show you how helpless you were when Jace was connected to me. There's no way you can compete against years of training with a few months of training Clarissa, please give up and I won't hurt any of your petty little friends".

Clary pondered his offer for a few moments before finally moving out of her fighting stance. "Good girl, now come here". As much as her body screamed at her to run, she knew she couldn't outrun him and her best bet was to go with him willingly so as not to anger him and hope that Jace and the others caught on to what had happened fast enough. She reluctantly walked over to him and he moved behind her. Her skin crawled as he pulled her tshirt up and etched a rune onto her back. She felt her legs give way and Jonathan scooping her up into his arms. She looked at him and he shrugged, " Rune for disabling the lower half of your body. I really can't be bothered with you attempting to run away". She glared at him as he snapped his fingers and they appeared in a pitch-black room.

" This is your room for now, until i can trust you to stay with me you will stay down here". Down here she thought? So she was underground or in some kind of basement then. She tried to collect any pieces of information that might give away her whereabouts or possible escape routes. He walked around in the darkness and then set her gently onto a bed, he must have some kind of night vision or something she thought. She felt him pause and then felt his hand stroke her cheek. She wrenched away violently and she heard him chuckle and they say, " How do I love you even though you hurt me and seek to destroy me?" he said in an almost sad voice. Clary felt like clapping for him, she had to admit, his acting skills were exceptional since there's no way a demon like him could feel anything.

"Easy", said Clary, "You don't love me, you are incapable of love". She could physically feel his fury then she felt him leave, she saw a door open, bathing her basement in light for two seconds, before slamming shut again behind Jonathan. She hoped her friends and family found her soon because she was afraid of what Jonathan might try next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically I own nothing except the plot, Cassandra Clare own everything else.**

* * *

She woke with a start, leaping off of the bed she had been lying on she fell onto a cold hard stone floor. Confused she sat up and took in her surroundings, she located Jonathan within a matter of seconds and was reminded of what happened and how she had come to be in the basement. She didn't remember even getting tired let alone falling asleep but she must have as she was drenched in water and Jonathan was grinning down at her with an empty bucket in his hands.

"What was that for?" she asked, practically spitting venom with her words. How dare he treat her like this and expect her to grow to like him, was he stupid? He obviously knew nothing about girls, she thought to herself.

"I tried waking you up but you kept mumbling and swatting at me, asking me to give you five more minutes" he retorted with raised eyebrows, his grin widening by the second.

She blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed from the way he described her antics. She didn't doubt his story as she had been told she did this every morning to her own mother and Maryse. She stood up and noticed a glint in his gaze as he raked his eyes up and down her now soaking body, causing her to feel sick with disgust. Light now flooded the room, she noticed, as Jonathan had turned on a light bulb in the middle of the room and her eyes scanned the room for a weapon. A weapon was the most important thing she needed right now but she realized with frustration that her room was practically bare, save the bed, a basin with a tap and two chains with shackles on the ends, connected to the wall in the far corner. The thought of what those chains could be used for made her cringe inwardly, she refocused back on Jonathan as he watched her with an amused expression.

"If you're a good girl then I might buy you some things to fill the space with. And see those things over there?" he said, directing his gaze to the chains, " If you're a bad girl then you'll be put there for time out or punishment, although I must say I much prefer punishing you than putting you in time out", he said with another glint in his eye which she now recognized as lust. His comments annoyed her greatly. _'Good girl'_, '_Bad girl'_, what was she, a dog? He could torture her all he liked, she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. She knew he wanted companionship, someone to care about him and love him. He was lonely, she could see that, she still didn't understand why it had to be _her_ and not just any girl but she wasn't about to waste her time on such hopeless thought.

"I'll be back in a sec, you be good while I'm gone" Jonathan said with a wink before climbing the stairs swiftly and closing the door behind him. This time she recognized the click of the automatic lock. He acted as if nothing had happened last night.

"Nice to know you don't hold grudges" she mumbled to herself. She walked over to the chains and tugged on one, testing to see if there was a possibility of pulling it loose and using it to strangle her brother. Unfortunately, when they didn't budge she took a closer look to find that there were demonic marks etched around them. Her mind told her that these runes meant that it was impossible to pull the chains out of the wall. She also realized that because of her angel origin, the demon shackles would burn once they were closed around her wrists. She instantly let go of the chain.

She wondered around the room for a few minutes, wondering what Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and even Jace were up to and if they had even realized that she was gone. These thoughts helped distract her from her growing fear of being locked up in a house with Jonathan without any form of protection. She heard some creaking from the floor boards above her and then there was silence for half a minute. Jonathan then reentered her prison with a tray of food. Clary hadn't realized until then how hungry she was and at the sight of food her stomach growled loudly. Jonathan chuckled, he does that a lot she observed. Was she really that funny? He set the tray down on her bed and gestured her towards him, " I thought you might be a bit hungry considering you didn't eat yesterday". On the tray was tomato soup, some bread, bit of butter but no knife to her disappointment and a spoon. " If you want more when you finish I can bring some down" he said, looking at her with care in his eyes. Where had he picked up these amazing acting skills she thought again. Did he inherit them from Valentine or learn on his own? _Stop thinking_, she thought to herself. _Less thinking more eating, you need to keep your strength up in case an opportunity for escape appears._

She wolfed down the food and ended up reluctantly requesting seconds. Jonathan then retreated upstairs looking very pleased with himself at the trust he thought he was earning. _Yeah right_, she thought, like that was ever going to happen. Now what was she supposed to do? Jonathan then returned, free of dishes and dressed in gear with extra gear in his arms. " I thought you might like to train and that maybe I could teach you some stuff as well" Jonathan muttered, looking almost shy. Shy? Jonathan? She couldn't believe it, he must just be scared she was going to verbally attack him she thought, dismissing her original interpretation.

"Okay" she said, feeling slightly uneasy about agreeing to train with him. _Maybe I'll finally get my hands on a weapon_ she thought happily. He passed her the gear and turned around. She hesitated at her lack of privacy and then decided she had nothing to loose and hastily pulled the gear on. When finished she let him know and he began to teach her. He taught her weak spots and how to stand properly. How to balance her weight in relation to her size and how she could use her size to her advantage.

"The last thing for today is determination and resilience" he told her. She looked at him quizzically. " You have to be determined to win no matter what the cost. You need to be resilient, get up no matter ho much it hurts, no matter if you think you are dying, you tell yourself you are okay and you continue. I don't care if you break a bone or 10 bones you keep fighting" he said with a firm strict look at her. His explanation scared her a bit. "Now you'll fight me, I'll go easy and I want you to use what you've learnt today and keep going no matter how much it hurts or how many times I knock you down". She nodded. She felt a bit uneasy about touching Jonathan or letting him touch her. He had been eyeing her body ever since she began to sweat during training, making her feel like prey but she couldn't really do anything other than give in to his wishes right now since he wasn't exactly doing her harm yet.

They both settled into a fighting stance. They matched each hoers footsteps, dancing in a circle, it felt almost normal to her, a brother practicing training with his sister, that is until he glanced at her body and that glint returned to his eyes, making her jolt back to the reality of the situation. She lunged, he dodged and then hit the back of her head as she flew past him with his open hand. She fell and then jumped right back up, a bit dizzy but reluctant to show weakness. She went to repeat her move and then changed last second, she swept her feet while ducking, using her short height to her advantage and knocking his feet out from under him. He looked a bit surprised, he expected her to repeat her move from before, he obviously hadn't counted on her being a fast learner. He grinned and got back up. They continued exchanging hits evenly as Clary learnt the way he moved and thought. She slowly began to anticipate his moves and started landing more hits. Suddenly Jonathan took it up a level, making his hits harder and quicker. Clary was finding it harder and harder to get back up. Eventually he hit her and she stayed down for a few seconds instead of getting up. " I need to rest" she croaked out.

Suddenly he had pounced on top of her, he grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her and moved his face close to hers. She stared into his eyes, shocked by the swiftness of his actions and pinned down by his weight. "What did I say about resilience? Your enemy is not going to let you rest now is he?" he asked her sternly. She could feel every line of his body pressed against hers and for a second she felt lust in her veins. She hadn't been touched like this for months thanks to the heavenly fire coursing though Jace. As if reading the feelings in her eyes, Jonathan stiffened, suddenly becoming aware of their bodies and his eyes darkened with lust. He looked beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She tried to struggle but instead only resulted in grinding her hips into his, eliciting a growl from him.

He slid his free hand between her legs and pried them open, positioning himself in between them. He then closed the small distance between their faces and when she went to move her face away from his he gabbed her chin and kissed her. It felt wrong. She knew it was wrong, it was her brother. But at the same time she hadn't felt more alive in months. She couldn't help her body's reaction. She yielded and he kissed her passionately, his tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her lips, allowing him entry. His tongue dominated hers, not in a harsh way but instead in a sexy way, massaging hers with his but at the same time taking control. He grinded against her hips and she moaned. She opened her eyes that she had closed when trying to get away from him before and saw him looking at her like a predator stalking it's prey. Suddenly Jace ran through her mind and she stopped. She shut down. He pulled away and looked at her quizzically. Tears sprung in her eyes as she realized what her moment of weakness had cost her. She felt sick. He sighed and picked her up and laid her on the bed while tears streamed down her face. Instead of getting angry like she though he would, he wiped her tears away, took her gear off and pulled her normal clothes back on. She didn't even react when she realized she had been naked in front of him when he changed her and he didn't show any sign that he cared. He stroked her hair once, picked up the gear and left.

What had she done? And why the hell was he so nice? All these thoughts muddled around in her head and slowly she drifted off.

**Thanks for the review! Keep them coming, especially if they're hate so I can fix something if it's wrong :)**


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in a huddle on her bed with her legs folded up and her arms around them like a cage, as if she could shield herself from the horror o what she had done. Clary had awoken around half an hour ago when all the images of that night had flooded back to her and she had moved into her current position, staring at the floor. Her mind was working in overdrive. She reasoned that her response to Jonathan's ministrations had been a result of her lack of physical contact for the last 3 months and nothing else. He killed Max, he enslaved Jace, he turned Amatis, she had to remember these things, she could not afford to grow feelings for him.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the opening door. Jonathan strode in with his gear on and an evil smirk on his face. "If you're planning on training again then I suggest you get out" she spat at him. She hadn't expected to sound so venomous but she couldn't help it. His eyebrows rose and she thought she saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes but then his evil mask was back on and he was smirking at her again.

"Oh please. don't act like you didn't enjoy it dear sister. You are mine, remember that" he said slinking towards her confidently. If he kept acting like this then it would make Clary's job of hating him a whole lot easier. Gone was the boy who had wipe the tears off her face and put her to sleep like a brother should. He was back to his regular annoying self, confirming Clary's suspicions of him acting nice towards her just to gain her trust. "Alas, I am not here for training, I just wanted to spend some time with my sister and give her a gift for her hard work in training yesterday" he said with a smug grin on his face. If he wasn't here for training then that must mean he was just out fighting or something along those lines, why else would he wear gear?

"Where did you go? You're wearing gear so you must have been somewhere" she questioned.

"Ah, always the observant one, who gives me an idea. But to answer your question, I was out, strengthening my army" he answered with a smile.

"uh.. wh-what's this … idea?" she asked, very scared of the answer.

"Well since you love to be observant I thought i'd play a game with you, although I guess it's a bit more like a deal" he said, searching her eyes, although for what, she couldn't guess.

"Well don't just sit there looking smug, explain yourself" she said, growing aggravated by his confidence and ego.

"You let me do whatever I want without complaining and every 1 minute I give you a clue as to where this house is, the second you want me to stop what i'm doing I will but I'l also stop giving you hints." She had to stop and think about his offer. He was right, she was naturally curious about where she was and she knew that the more she knew about this place, the better chance she had of escaping or calling for help. But was a few hints worth him touching her again? He was looking at her with obvious excitement and arousal and it made her uneasy. Even if she did play the game, who knows how long she'd be able to restrain herself before yelling at him to stop whatever vile things he was doing or trying to do.

"Every 30 seconds you give me a clue, 1 minute is too long and then I'll play" she said with heavy sarcasm coating the word play. He had some really twisted ideas she thought to herself. His eyes lit up and heave her a very cruel smirk before answering.

"Fine, 30 seconds it is, starting now" he said.

He reached out a hand from where he was sitting and used it to tuck one of her curls behind her ears. From behind her ear, his finger gently brushed down her neck and shoulder before curling around her arm gently. His other hand grabbed her other arm and he slowly pushed her down into a lying position. "We are not in a traveling apartment like before, we are in the real world and it is night time right now" he said to her softly as he moved ontop of her. One hand holding him up so his body was pressed against hers but only lightly. His other hand stroked her cheek and he bent his head towards her, she went to move her face to the left but he caught it with his hand. " Now Clary, I said no resistance or complaining" he scolded her before leaning his face in again. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, anticipating his kiss but instead he moved to the right slightly, passed her cheek and placed a kiss on her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she gasped in shock when she felt warmth shoot done her nerves in her spine. "We are not in any European country, nor in Idris" he whispered into her ear, making her shudder. She forced herself to lay completely unresponsive and unmoving underneath him. Even thought her body screamed at her to slap him.

"That narrows it down so much" she mumbled sarcastically only to hear him chuckle at her response. He bite her neck gently and she surprised herself with a moan. His body tensed up and she heard him growl as he bit her neck harder. Despite her minds protests her body arced into his, her hands on his biceps. He moved a hand between her legs opening them so that he was situated between them and then put his hand back into her hair, his other hand still holding him up. Her mind went fuzzy and she could feel the warmth radiating between her legs. She was so close to giving in to her body's desired but she couldn't. She had drilled the thought of Jonathan as being the embodiment of evil so thoroughly into her head over the last 3 months that she almost cursed herself for not letting herself give in to his touch. " This city was consumed by communism at one point in time" he almost growled into her ear.

She couldn't believe that even now he was still holding to his promise, she had forgotten about the hints a while ago as she couldn't concentrate on them. He tore her shirt open and started to lick and bite his way down the front of her body. Effectively removing her bra as he went. She went to push him away out of impulse but he just grabbed her arms in a vice like grip above her head. For some reason it made everything a bit more sexy to her. She felt her body practically melt when he reached the waist band of her jeans. He let go of her arms, she could have asked him to stop already but she hadn't. His eyes flickered up to hers and they stared at each other for a moment. His gaze was anamalistic, a predator waiting to be released onto his prey and she had lust filled eyes that served only to egg him on. He ripped her jeans off, breaking the button, in one swift move and bent back down to her hips. She gasped in surprise at his sudden strength and impatience. Her hands were now digging into the bed on both sides of her and her back arched as he bit and kissed her hip bones. He stroked her panties and she moaned loudly. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed up and down the inside of her thighs.

Suddenly he stopped and climbed back up her body. She looked up at him, pouting her lips like a sad puppy and he laughed. "You stopped" She breathed through her pants.

"You're not ready yet. I want you to want it, not because you want it but because you want me. You need to understand that you are mine." With that he gave her one last wishful look, got up and went to walk out. She understood what he meant. He didn't want her to just give in because she wanted someone to touch her. He wanted her to give in because she wanted him to touch her. She laughed inwardly, like there was a chance of that happening. He was her brother, and anyways, she loved Jace. Where was Jace anyhow? Why hadn't he come for her yet?

Jonathan reached the door and she suddenly remembered something. "Jonathan ?" she called. He swung around to look at her.

"Yes my darling?" he answered with a grin.

"You said you had a gift for me" she reminded him, wary of what the gift might be. She hoped it was nothing like what had just happened between them. At the same time she did hope it was something along those lines, her body still thrummed with adrenaline from his touches and her anticipation.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot!" he said, excitement lighting his eyes and a genuine smile appearing on his face. She was surprised by how beautiful he looked with such a real smile, no hint of evil in it, he looked like an angel. He pulled out a sketchbook from inside his gear and a thin box of graylead pencils. She was filled with excitement and in a moment of happiness and real gratitude she jumped up and hugged him. He stumbled back, obviously unprepared for her affections. She pulled back abruptly and took the sketchbook and pencils form him gently. She blushed a deep scarlet as she remembered she was only wearing panties.

"Thankyou", she said softly. He lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Anything for you" he whispered. Then he lent in and kissed her forehead and turned suddenly and walked through the door. She was surprised with his abruptness but was too distracted by her gifts to ponder them. She ran to her bed, jumped onto it and opened her new book. She set to work, filling it with meaningful images to keep her sane. She decided to draw Jace first but halfway through she realized it looked nothing like Jace and disturbingly more like another blond she knew. She slammed the book shut. What was happening to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers ! You guys are amazing and give me support to keep going, if anyone does have any suggestions or things that they want to happen please let me know and i'll try to incorporate them into the story :D xx **Basically I own nothing except the plot, Cassandra Clare own everything else.****

"Amazing", he breathed onto her neck. Clary spun around to see non other than Jonathan Morgenstern leaning over her shoulder to observe her drawings. The drawing that her book was open to just happened to be the flowers from the greenhouse that Jace had taken her to see on her first birthday spent at the institute. They held a very special meaning for herald even know, looking at the flower she had drawn, Jace's face came into her mind and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She loved him so much but if he hadn't come for her by now then he maybe he didn't feel the same way? She hastily dismissed the idea. He loved her, she was sure of it. And he would find her. She hated thinking of herself as a Damsel in distress. She trained for a reason, she wanted to be able to protect herself.

" Who showed you these flowers might I ask?" Jonathan questioned, frowning at her sketch.

"Jace showed me them in the institutes greenhouse on the night of my first birthday at the institute. It was the first time I'd ever kissed a boy and the moment I realized that I had fallen for him so the flowers hold a very special meaning for me" she said in a state of defiance. She hated talking about Jace to Jonathan. It was like she was scared to taint her memories of him with Jonathans opinions. Her love for Jace felt so pure, she didn't want Jonathan to ruin it. She saw a hint of anger in his expression before it went blank. He looked at her as if he was intrigued by her.

"You still love him don't you?" he said. Even thought she hated Jonathan she still felt fearful of answering his question. It was like breaking Simon's heart all over again. He was evil and yes, he broke hearts but that didn't means she should stoop down to the same level. Surely she could be better than Jonathan.

"I'm sorry Jonathan but I do. They only feeling I've ever felt towards you other than hatred is lust and a pity" she said honestly but gently. He looked shattered. Well as shattered as he could look since his expression barely ever changed, but Clary had begun to notice the little changes in his facial features that signaled different emotions. "Jonathan, I just want to go home, I miss everyone" she said to him with a choked voice. And it was true. She missed her Mother and Luke. She missed Simon and Isabelle and Alec and Magnus and even Church. Most of all she missed Jace.

Suddenly Jonathan smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile, it was an evil grin like a cheshire cat. "Let me show you something little sister" he said, spitting the word sister sarcastically. She was terrified, and in the moment, instead of being a brave shadow hunter she turned into a little girl, she nodded obediently and followed him op the stairs and out of the basement that he had been locked in for the past week. Ever since he gave her the book and pencils he had only come in for training purposes and to give her food. Regardless, she was still eating less than usual, sometimes refusing to eat at all. Her cheeks where sunken and her eyes looked hollow.

Jonathan led her into a sort of study, except in the middle of the room there was a magnificent oak desk and chair they glinted as she moved, polished to perfection they looked brand new. On top of the desk was a swirling ball of what, Clary could only describe, as clouds. Jonathan grabbed her wrist painfully tight and dragged her towards it. When he reached it he turned and looked at her with obvious hatred in his eyes. " Tell me what you think of your angel boy now". He touched the clouds with the tip of his index finger and backed away, all the while watching her with a very serious expression.

Clary watched as the clouds turned black and began to swirl, the innermost clouds changed into random colours and then stopped spinning. The clouds assembled into moving images. Although misty, the image was clear and Clary was staring at none other than Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Maia and Jordan. They all seemed to be facing Jace with their expression ranging from desperation to shock and even disgust ( Simon). "What is this?" Clary demanded with anger in her shaking voice. Jonathan clicked his fingers and she heard them speaking.

* * *

"Jace please, you love her" Isabelle pleaded with tears in her eyes. " We need to find her, you can't shutdown, she needs you!" she rose into a yell as she sunk to the floor. Simon kneeled on the floor to hold a shaking Isabelle.

"There is no hope for her. She's either dead or that sick bastards slave. He's probably ruined her by now." Jace replied with a determined stare at the wall in front of him. Isabelle stared at him with her mouth hanging open, identical with her brothers expression. Maia and Jordan looked mildly confused and Simon had a look of outright disgust on his face.

"Look I'm not in love with Clary anymore, I have Isabelle. But Clary is and always will be like a sister to me. I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything for any of you, and that includes your selfish ass" Simon said looking straight at Jace, " But I always told her that she was too good for you. That you didn't deserve her. And I guess I was right. But you know what Jace? I don't want to be right!" he yelled at Jace. " I was really hoping that you'd be different. That you'd prove me wrong. You had all of us fooled. We all actually thought you gave a damn about someone other than yourself. Good job mate. I hope you're really proud with yourself. Clary is probably counting on you, probably hoping or waiting for you to find her and yet you shit here as if this has nothing to do with you. You disgust me." With tears running down his face, Simon picked up Isabelle and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is the point of risking everyone's lives to go rescue her when she's most likely already dead. Either that or she's drank from the immortal cup which basically ends up being the same thing. She's gone. She's not coming back. I wish everyone would wake up and realize that." Jace said to the wall in a dead tone.

"Dude I just don't get it. You love her. I know you love her by the way you look at her. It's the same way I look at Maia. Whatever this bluff is that you're trying to pull, it's not working for me mate. I really hope you decide to do something for her. I wasn't close with her but I know she was a good person, a person worth saving." with that, Jordan grabbed Maia's hand and went to tug her out of the room.

"I knew you were like my brother you disgusting piece of dirt" With that, Maia spat at the floor next to Jace and let Jordan tug her out of the room with an incredulous look at her.

" Yeah, she WAS a good person. No one gets it. There's nothing left to save. She's probably safer where she is now than with me and the heavenly fire." Jace said quietly.

Alec moved to put a hand on Jace's shoulder but someone Clary hadn't noticed stood up and strode up to Jace. Moving in-between the wall and Jace, forcing Jace to look at the persons face instead. "How dare you talk about Clary as if she isn't alive anymore. How dare you give up on her. HOW DARE YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE HER. Don't you dare try to make everyone feel sorry for you. Aw poor little baby, has the heavenly fire, he can't touch Clary all the time. No one's falling for that and no one, I REPEAT NO ONE, thinks that it is a good enough excuse to not bring her back. If you truly loved her then you would not give a damn about whether she was a safe distance from you or not. You would know that she is safest here where you can watch over her. I really don't care what you say but don't you dare say you loved her if you are just going to sit around here doing nothing. Clary is amazing. She is like a daughter to me, I watched her grow from a little brat into a big brat, and I will do anything to get her back into safe hands, no matter what the cost. You think about yourself and how it's so tragic that you can't touch Clary SOMETIMES, incase you hurt her. What about me and Alec?" Alec choked in shock, "He'll grow old and die and then I'll have to live without him, grieving him for the rest of my life. What about Isabelle and Simon? They're in the exact same position. What about Maia and Jordan? He did inexcusable things to her and she has to shove them down just to make him happy even though she doesn't really love him. What about Clary's mother? She loved Valentine even though he was pure evil and treated her horribly. You think you have it bad. Think about everyone else instead of just your goddamn self" And with that, no other than Magnus turned around with tears in his eyes and a magnificent kind of anger on his face and strode out with blue sparks jumping from his finger tips.

* * *

The clouds suddenly started spinning again and turned white. Clary couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot. How could he? How…. Why.. ? She could feel Jonathans stare but she didn't have time to acknowledge this right now. She had wasted so much time on Jace. So much effort. Gone to hell and back for him and he still had the galls to drop her like a piece of trash. She felt pure anger start to slowly burn from her chest outwards to the very ends of her fingers and toes. She suddenly let loose an animal like scream and turned around, punching a bookcase out of instinct. She started releasing all her pent up anger and despair on the bookcase and when she was done it was reduced to little pieces of wooden planks. She fell to the floor and started pulling at her hair while she cried. How dumb she had been to actually believed he loved her. Her eyes locked into a particularly sharp piece of plastic that had been attached the book shelf. She had to numb the pain, she felt as if her heart was ripping as she cried and that she could feel it bleeding in her chest. She imagined the blood entering her lungs, drowning her. She snatched the piece of plastic and set about shredding her wrists open with the sharp tip. Trying to release her pain.

She felt arms wrap around her like bars of iron, not letting her move. She had forgotten that Jonathan was there. He pried her fingers open, plucking the piece of plastic for her hand and pulling a stele out to mark an irate on her arms. "I… I'm sorry Clary.. I shouldn't have shown you that." She was surprised at how broken he sounded. She twisted to look at him. He had tears in his eyes an refused to look at her, as if he felt ashamed. She lifted his chin up with one of her fingers and studied his face.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked simply.

"I love you so much and I want anything but to cause you pain. I thought you'd realize that I love you more and that I treat you better than him if you saw that but I was wrong. I shouldn't have shown you because now you're hurting and when you hurt I hurt. You may belong to me but I belong to you too Clary. Your pain is my pain."

She stared at him incredulously. She couldn't believed what he had said. She pondered for a moment before pressing her lips gently to his and kissing him. She felt him tense and stop breathing. She moved back and wiped his tears. "I love you too" she whispered. "I was I didn't but I do. I love Jace as well and I won't lie, I don't love you as much as I love him but I do love you" she told him with a straight face.

"Good enough for me", he gave her a small smile and leant in to kiss her again. She kissed him back and slowly the kiss grew more passionate. She was still in despair about Jace and was hurting. He was hurting too at the fact that she loved Jace more and that he had caused her pain. He picked her up and carried her to the wall. He pushed her against it and she wrapper her legs around him. They continued to kiss through the tears, they weren't just kissing anymore. They were drawing on each others strength. Clary felt as if they breathed together, almost as one person. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked at her too and she realized it was the same way Jace used to look at her. She teared up and bit and he kissed her on the forehead. "Time for some sleep I think." He said to her.

"I'm not - " She was interrupted by her own yawn, " dammit, oh well, yeah let's get some sleep".

"You can sleep with me?" he said softly. Seeing the look in her eyes he quickly added, " Not like that, just lie with me and sleep, nothing else i promise". His promise reminded her of the time she slept with Jace in Idris. She felt her heart shatter and replied with a soft " okay". With that, the two heartbroken siblings made their way upstairs.

**CONTINUE TO REVIEW 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers ! You guys are amazing and give me support to keep going, if anyone does have any suggestions or things that they want to happen please let me know and i'll try to incorporate them into the story :D xx****Basically I own nothing except the plot, Cassandra Clare own everything else.**

Clary woke slowly. She was more relaxed than she has been for days. She shifted only to find someone's arm around her. She looked over to see Jonathan and the events of the night flooded back to her. The pain came in fresh waves and she closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent the crying and sobbing which was sure to come. Jonathan had held her all night while she cried and wiped her tears while kissing her fore head and cheeks and telling her he loved her. She had no doubt he did and she felt herself starting to cave in. She opened her eyes and studied his face.

He was beautiful without a doubt. His long eyelashes rested on his high cheekbones and her hand rested underneath one of side of his perfectly defined jaw. He looked like a calvin klein model expect better. Her hands itched to draw him and capture this moment where he looked so peaceful and vulnerable. Slowly she stroked his cheek and his eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile spread across his face as he noticed her.

"Hey gorgeous, how'd you sleep?" he asked in a sexy gravelly voice that only guys have when they're tired. She stared at him, wanting to kiss him so badly in that moment.

"Alright, you?" she simply replied. He nodded his response. He then moved to get up. She was in a bra and underwear as he had stripped her so that she'd be comfortable.

"I need… um.." she looked down at hr body then back at him. He slyly grinned as her realised what she was asking for.

"But darling I so prefer you the way you are now" he joked back. She blushed bright red and huffed at his response. He rolled his eyes and plunged his hand into his wardrobe pulling out a white button up shirt and passing it to her. "Here you go" he said and watched her cover her body sadly as if he was truly sad to see her body sheathed.

She giggled. "No need to look so depressed Jon seriously" she teased and jumped up from bed. "So where we going?" She asked. She wanted to keep herself busy from thinking about Jace.

"For breakfast of course, follow me to the kitchen" He then promptly left the room with her hurrying to catch up. They padded downstairs and she realised there was two level to the house not including the basement. She knew she should keep this information in case she decided to escape but to be honest she didn't really want to anymore and it's not like any of her friends would know she chose to stay with Jonathan of her own accord. Actually now that she thought about it, if they never found her, they would never know what she chose to do, there was no one to disappoint anymore.

She bumped into Jonathan lost in thought. He'd stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. There was a full blown meal waiting for them, still steaming hot. It included eggs and bacon and tomato soup as well as bread and cold meats and cheeses. There was orange juice and water and two different jugs. "Wow" she breathed in astonishment.

"The house can make meals on its own" he replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"Good" she replied with honest wonderment in her eyes. His embarrassment vanished at her delightment and he smiled as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then rounded the table to sit in his chair.

"Dig in" he said and chuckled as she started shoving food onto her plate and don her throat like no tomorrow. Then his expression darkened and he looked down at his plate while he ate. Not looking up once.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked in concern. He looked up at her with shock.

"Of course not" he replied.

"Then what upset you?"

"Oh well it's just that you were obviously so hungry and you were starting to look so sick and I realised I wasn't taking good enough care of you. You should never be underfed or disadvantaged in any way while you live with me." He replied looking almost pained.

"You take good care of me don't worry Jon" she smiled. He smiled back at her and they put their dishes in the sink. "So what now?" she asked still trying to keep herself busy. "Training?".

"If you want" He replied. His face changed. It was just a fraction of a change but she noticed it. It was like he was trying to hold back a smirk. He was planning something, she knew it. She was looking forward to it, maybe it will be like the last time she thought. Being in the same breathing space as Jonathan was difficult for Clary because he was so sexually alluring. But she could bear it. But when he actually tried though, she just couldn't resist.

He led her to yet another room where there was a clear space in the middle of the room with weapons littering the walls. They glinted at her menacingly as she approached the middle of the space. They went through her usual stretches and exercises. She had a go at using some of the weapons on the wall. Adjusting to the weight of them and learning where on the body the weak spots were. Sometimes she imagined Jace as the dummy and for some reason it actually worked for her. She'd mentally yell at him "How dare you pretend this whole time that you loved me. I wasted years of my life on you". And boom, the dummies head came clean off.

When it got to the one on one combat she was finally holding her own against Jonathan. Whenever she landed a hit she'd notice a slight arch of Jonathans eyebrow, signalling that he was surprised she'd got him. This boosted her confidence, a little too much, she got a bit cocky and left herself open. He took advantage and lunged at her, pulling her down.

"Never leave yourself open" he said between huffs of breath. She was breathing hard and sweating a bit, their bodies heaving against each other as they both struggled to breath. Suddenly lust overtook her body. She wound her hands into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. It seemed that he was thinking the same thing as instead of being surprised he leant down, closing his eyes and gently placed his mouth on hers. Their kiss grew more heated and he ran his tongue along her lips begging entry that she happily granted. His hand dug into her hip and the other held his weight off of her but still pinned her to the ground. She had both hands on either side of his face and her legs open with him in between but knees squeezing against his hips.

Their tongues danced but as always, Jonathan won the fight for dominance. He groaned slightly into her mouth and she wrapped her legs around him pulling her body completely against him. Their bodies touched everywhere. She could feel the burn of his body above her and she loved it. He slowly retracted his mouth from hers and started to kiss down her jaw and throat. Her bit her throat lightly as he grinded against her. She whimpered helplessly as she was completely at his mercy and her growing warmth between her legs notified her that she was probably really wet.

His hands fumbled on the buttons of his shirt she was wearing before giving up and tearing it open. "Dammit I liked that shirt" she mumbled.

"We can get another one" he mumbled back against her throat as his hands explored her body. She moaned as his hands travelled under her bra and brushed her nipples. He felt around and unclipped it before pulling it off. He set the black lace bra aside and started to kiss down to her collar bones. She was a mewling mess beneath him and she could feel his hardness through his pants as he watched her with a growing intensity In his eyes. He brushed his fingers against her underwear and watched her shiver with a smile. He kissed down to her nipples, teasing them and sucking them into his mouth before fully ripping her underwear off. He then trailed his kisses lower and heard her breath catch. He moved to kiss her inner thigh all the way down to the knee and then swapped to the other leg. Torturing her was making her incredibly turned on.

" P-P-P-Please" she moaned " Jonathan".

He grinned at her before trailing kisses back up her body and pulling his pants and underwear off in the process. He started kissing her again, his hands digging into her side as she clawed his back. She ripped his shirt off and threw it aside. "You're so beautiful fuck Clary" he told her as he gazed down at her.

"Jonahan I need you. Now," She said staring straight into his eyes. He nodded and positioned himself between her legs.

" If it hurts.."

"Just keep going" she interrupted him.

He gave her and almost sorry look and plunged in. She gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth. It wasn't unbearable but it wasn't pleasant either. He kissed her neck in an attempt to sooth her. "Just start moving" She ordered him.

"Yes mam" he replied with a mock salute and kissed her as he started to move. Her lips stopped responding as her brain was overwhelmed by the pleasure emitting from her core. She arched back clawing at Jonathans back and he took the opportunity to attack her neck leaving a trail of hickies and small gentle bites. The combination was driving her insane and she moaned without abandon. He started to increase his pace and she felt the pressure inside her build.

"Oh god Jonathan, just like that, don't stop" She kept repeating. With Jonathan's growls and groans in her ear it was hard to contain herself. Suddenly he stopped and rolled them over so she was ontop and he was in a sitting position. Straddling him against the wall she started to roll her hips against his, not about to give up the pleasure she was receiving. He threw his head back and moaned, hands digging into her thighs. She leant over and kissed and bit his neck like he had for her while she rode him. Eventually he stopped her, thrusting up into her so fast she flew straight towards the edge of climax.

"Cum for me baby" He whispered in her ear and she flew right off the edge into an earth shattering orgasm. She felt herself get tighter around him and heard him moan her name and he reached it too. It seemed to last forever and when they both did finally come down from their high she fell against his chest and he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Cmon, time for a shower darling" He spoke as he started to get up. She was too tired too move so he picked her up bridal style and walked her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and walked her in. He then proceeded to massage shampoo into her hair and wash it out with gentle hands. Repeating the process for the conditioner he then turned the shower off, dried them both and carried her to the room where she knocked out the second her head hit the pillow. He looked at her lovingly before setting off the prepare dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**YET AGAIN THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING HAHAHA. HERE'S ANOTHER SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) Hit me up with suggestions for the next chapter, need some thoughts :)**

* * *

Simon sat slouched in the chair. He looked dead. He hadn't slept properly since Clary had been kidnapped and he suffered for it. He didn't' even have the energy to feed properly. Missing Clary was like missing a part of himself. He was no longer in love with her the same way he'd been but he'd always love her regardless and she was gone. He couldn't remember them ever being apart from each other this long before apart from when they had the fight when Clary met Jace and Simon had rather clumsily announced his love for her and fled. Isabelle did as every great girlfriend did and took care of him, bought him coffee which he could finally digest now, reminded him to feed, took his clothes off and put him into bed when he nearly dropped of exhaustion and most importantly, supported him fully in his mission to find Clary. In fact, every one supported his except the Clave and Jace. Jace was… well something was wrong with him, and the Clave agreed that they had to find Jonathan but Clary was not a guaranteed part of that if she had been turned or killed.

Magnus sat across from Simon shooting him sympathetic looks. Magnus was also incredibly more serious than he usually was lately due to missing Clary. Magnus had practically watched her grow up. He remembered when Jocelyn had brought her here the first time and how Tessa had adored the child. Magnus tried to avoid bonds with humans because they were temporary in a life as long as his but he seemed to not be able to help it when it came to Clary. Well her and Alec who sat next to him holding one of his hand in his and kissing him on the cheek occasionally.

Isabelle and Alec both stood next to their boyfriends trying to cheer them up and Jordan and Mia were discussing ways in which they could somehow attempt to find Clary. Magnus, Alec and Isabelle joined in now and again with Simon mostly just listening. This was all they did these days. Congregate in Magnus' apartment and discuss how to save Clary.

"Why can't you just track her Magnus?" asked Jordan for the third time.

"Because there must be enchantments around her to deflect tracking spells, I see flashes of green grass and cottages but that could be anywhere and then just nothing". Frustrated, Magnus started conjuring blue sparks from his fingers. Alec stroked his pack reassuringly.

"Aren't there other ways to track someone?" asked Simon. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"There is but prices must be payed and…well let's just say it's a very tricky business" said Magnus softly.

"Well whatever the price I'll pay it" said Isabelle defiantly. Alec shot her a look to tell her to be quiet. Magnus suddenly looked at all of them in turn and something close to excitement danced in the very depths of his eyes.

"Well people it seems we have hit rock bottom. We have attempted every form of tracking and have reached no conclusion as to which aids us in any way. We now may have to take extraordinary measures to locate Clary. Now I have Isabelle's aid in that as she has already claimed, I, myself will also pay any necessary price to retrieve Clary, all that is left now is to know who else here is willing to give up everything in order to do that." Magnus finished eyeing them all warily.

"You know me and Jordan will, she has done a lot for us both and she's a good friend. She's saved my life and helped me a Jordan get back together. We all know Simon will." She finished looking at Alec curiously. Alec blushed and looked uncertainly at Isabelle.

"You'd do it for Jace. Clary is our sister" Stated Isabelle.

"Yes of course.. of course" mumbled Alec.

"Then it's decided!" roared Magnus getting to his feet and grinning at them. "We have two options". They all looked at him expectantly. "We can either raise a demon who will grant us the knowledge of her location for a price usually life or memories or some rubbish like that." They all looked positively terrified but determined at his statement.

"And… Uh, the other option…" asked Simon tentatively.

"We ask the Seelie Queen. Although that might be tricky business since we all worry that she is allied with Jonathan" Magnus said uncertainly.

"Well since we can't really ask the Seelie Queen in the assumption that she will tell Jonathan that we asked her and know his location in which case he would simply move, we better start getting ready to raise a demon." Stated Isabelle in her nonchalant way.

Everybody looked very unhappy with the decision but did not seem to see any way around her arguments. "Very well then" said Magnus cheerfully, "CANDLES EVERYBODY!" Simon groaned and Chairman Meow jumped and flew out of the room. "LEAVE MY CAT ALONE SAMUEL!"

"Firstly, it's Simon for the last time and secondly, I DID LITERALLY NOTHING TO YOUR CAT!"

Mia, Jordan, Isabelle and Alec were all in varying staged of laughter, all trying and failing to conceal it. "Hmph, you must have done something to make him hate you so much. He didn't mind Raphael when he lived with me".

Alec looked at him in astonishment. "Raphael too!?" Magnus gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean – Oh lord no!" Magnus suddenly fell into hysterics of laughter. "I would shoot myself before going there! No, no, I took him in when he was bitten and taught him to be a vampire and conceal his vampiric natures" finished Magnus.

They all looked at him in exasperation. Only Magnus would take on a task as great as that. At a look from Magnus they all left to buy another three hundred candles.

Clary awoke with a start. It had all been a dream? Well that sucked. But it had seemed so real… Something felt weird in her gut, something telling her it had been real and they were really coming for her. She felt elated and at the same time sick to the stomach. What if it was real and they were coming for her? They would get the shock of their life. But what if they weren't and it was just a trick of her mind. She then realised how much she missed her friends. Her family. Her best friend. Her eyes teared up and she got up walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it, then let them fall. She felt like her heart was being pierced by a needle and slowly bleeding to death. There was an ache in her throat from holding her pain and sobs in. She breathed deeply and started to banish the tears. She would not cry. She refused to cry. Crying was weak. She was not weak. She was strong. She was a shadow hunter for a reason and she would not succumb. She would not become a little girl crying for her mother waiting for people to rescue her.

Clary brushed her hair and wiped the tears. By the time she was done the puffiness in her eyes had gone down and she looked normal again. She made her way down to the kitchen and glanced at the clock on her way. She had been asleep for an hour. Jonathon stood over the table, back to her, loading food onto plates.

The house could make food but he had obviously wanted to put in the effort of cooking to impress her and it did. In an hour he had made a number of dishes that littered the table. Her stomach growled at the smell and he chuckled and straightened, turned slightly and grinned at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty" He teased her with a wink and walked over to the stove to place the pan back on it. She walked up to him and smiled at him.

"Hey I wasn't asleep for that long!" she replied indignantly.

He grabbed her and had her on the bench next to the stove in a flash. He stood in between her legs looking into her eyes with a hungry look. "Sorry what? I didn't hear you over your growling stomach" he teased.

Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze and instead swatted his arm gently, "Ha ha very funny".

He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. She wasn't in the mood for light gentle loving kisses. The second he touched her fire shot through her body and she grabbed him and kissed him harder.

He made a noise of surprise and grabbed her thighs wrapping them around him and kissed her passionately and fiercely, tongues clashing, hands grabbing, ripping. Half of their clothes were torn in the heat of the moment. She unbuckled his jeans while they continues to kiss and he pulled them down and pulled his boxers off and in his haste ripped it slightly. Then he pulled her skirt up around her waist. It was the only piece of clothing still on Clary. And spread her legs. He rubbed the tip of his member against her and asked her what she wanted. She moaned and stuttered out his name.

"What do you want me to do Clary?"

"Oh… ahhh.." she paused as she blushed.

"Say it" he said as he stared into her eyes. Her embarrassment faded as she same how vulnerable he looked. He looked at her as if she were the sexiest thing on earth. It made her feel sexy. Sexy and very powerful.

"I want you to fuck me Jonathan" she said staring into his eyes.

He moaned and captured her lips in another heated kiss as he grabbed her hips and pushed in. They both moaned as he entered. When he got all the way in Clary cringed a bit. He was still big for her and he had to let her adjust for a bit before moving. He rocked his hips against her and she let out a huge moan and threw her head back. He loved it when she moaned and he used the opportunity to bit and lick at her neck as he increased pace. Soon he was slamming into her, pushing her harder and harder into the bench. She was screaming his name and he was moaning hers. He suddenly pulled her off the bench and flipped her over so that she wasn't bent over it, her but facing him. He took a minute to look at her but. Perfect and plump. He moaned at the sight before him and plunged back in. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, bending her head back so her back was arched. She was definitely moaning louder in this position. He liked it too.

"God Clary you're so tight!" he yelled.

"Oh Jon faster, harder, please I'm so close!"

He groaned at her voice egging him on. He reached a hand around her front and positioned his fingers at her clit and began to rub it in circles slowly while applying a lot of pressure.

"OH MY GOD YES KEEP DOING THAT!" yelled Clary.

He chuckled and continued except he picked up the pace and she started to shudder and he knew she was close. Her legs began to shake and her breathing quickened. He drilled into her mercilessly. God was he close and she felt so good he could hardly contain himself. Suddenly she let out a very high pitched, loud moan and her muscles contracted around him, milking his member for all he had. He climaxed in her moaning her name and falling on top of her slightly panting and kissing the back of her back and her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry for the ridiculously long wait, an extra long chapter to make up for it :D 3**

Clary was bored. Like seriously bored. Jonathan had gone out to do business, of which she really didn't want to know, quite a while ago. She decided to settle herself in the lounge room with a book. As more time passed, she grew more restless. She made her way to the study that Jonathan had took her to when he had showed her Jace and sure enough, there was no swirling black cloud but there was a weird smooth matt black instrument of sorts that looked like it probably emitted the cloud. For the life of her she did not know how to work it so she just wondered around the study.

After trailing her finger against the books trying to find a suitable one, she heard a whooshing sound come from behind her. She swirled into a defensive crouch and saw the cloud had started to emit from the weird instrument. She moved closer eagerly but found herself face to face with Amati's head. "What the..?" Clary murmured. Then the head talked.

"Ah, queen Clary so nice to see you, Master told me you were reacting well to your new role."

Clary had completely forgotten that Jonathan was leading a dark army against the world. In fact, weirdly enough, she forgot all the things he had done in the past to her family and friends. For some strange reason she couldn't really recall what he had done and didn't really care.

"I assume you will be able to carry my message then?" Amatis asked with a smirk on her face.

"I guess so" Clary answered slightly wary.

"We have located the targets and we are waiting for them to emerge so we can pick them off one by one and when we do we'll go for the golden boy" Amatis said in an excited voice, passion filled her face which went to show how much it pleased her to serve Jonathan.

"Okay sure I'll tell him… Um who are these targets if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Daylighter, daughter and son of Maryse Lightwood, The mutts and the gay warlock" she spit with venom.

On the inside Clary's every muscle had frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't comprehend the implications of what Amatis had just said but on the outside she held her smile in place.

"Very well, well if that's all Amatis" she spoke n a calm voice.

"Of course your majesty" Amatis said grinning, she had fooled her.

Amatis' head disappeared once more and Clary backed out of the room and fell to the floor outside of it. No, her friends couldn't be targets.. Jonathan would never do that. There had to be some weird or random excuse for this. Deep down she knew there wasn't any mistakes. Simone was the only daylighter ever since he had drunken Jace's blood. And Maryse had no other children. There were no other werewolves that would care about Clary other than Luke and then Maia and Jordan. And there certainly wasn't any other gay warlocks around from what Clary knew. But as she attempted to comprehend the horror of her thoughts, her ideas started to slip from her head. She could feel it happening. Why would she ever question Jonathan? He loved her and she loved him.

She thought back to earlier that day. She hadn't been in the mood for sex but something told her that Jonathan was and he got frustrated that she didn't want to do it. He accused her of not loving him and at that she had slapped him. How dare he accuse her of not loving him just because she wasn't in the mood for sex. In response he had dragged her to the basement and chained her up and she had burnt. She had felt the agony of the burn from those demonic chains. It had hurt but it lasted only half an hour before he came back, unchained her and apologised. She forgave him, he loved her and was just insecure that she didn't love him back, that's all she told herself, no biggie.

_He isn't capable of love_, said a small voice in her head. No that was wrong, she had thought that was true but she knew now that it wasn't._ What love has he shown you other than sex?_ Said the voice again. "STOP IT" she yelled out loud holding her head in her hands.

She heard movements. Her whole body froze and she held her breath. She defiantly heard something from the lounge room but she hadn't heard anyone come in through the front door. If it had been Jonathan he would have announced his presence. She got up as silently as she could and tip toes up the stairs as fast as she could and into their bedroom. She leaned across the bed and grabbed her steele. She drew a rune that would allow her to see through walls like the one Jace had used in Luke's house when she had first met him. She created the window just below her and looked through. There was definitely someone there. She couldn't see them enough to know who it was but they were slipping around the room using the shadows to conceal themselves. They wore all black, shadowhunter gear and a black hood so she couldn't see their hair. The person was male but that's all she could glean from watching him. He started to scour the house and eventually started to near the stairs. Her heart was pounding. She dashed into the closet and pulled on black pants and a gear jacket with padding to protect her organs from cuts. She peered out and Saw the figure had almost reached the door, their shadow spilled into the entry way.

He moved inside and silently closed the door behind him. He studied the area. She saw him wince when he took in her clothes here and there and the bed sheets all dishevelled. Then he started to walk around the room. "Please be here" he whispered. Wait, that voice sounded familiar to Clary. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see his face under the hood. Then he moved closer and holding her breath she stared at him. Then the light fell on his face and her heart spasmed. It was Jace.

Without even thinking about it, she sprang from her hiding place and landed on him. Surprised, he threw her off but she landed on her feet due to training with Jonathan. She flew at him again and shocked he blocked her and tried to grab her to contain her but she dodged his attempts easily and landed a kick that sent him down to the floor and winded him. She pounced on him and stared at him in utter hatred.

"He made you drink, didn't he?" Jace said, his eyes burning with anger.

"No, he didn't" She stated, staring him down. She was going to show him just how much she hated him. He gave up on her and now randomly decided to show up? She didn't think so.

"But then.. why?" He stuttered, confused.

"Why what?" She asked with loathing pouring out of her. She didn't expect to be so angry. She couldn't control it. It was like a dark ugly blackness inside of her. It was not her, it was something else.

"Why are you looking at me like you hate me? Why are you attacking me? "Jace asked with pain in his voice.

_"Are you serious?_" She roared, "You gave up on me!" She yelled watching him flinch. "Don't deny it because I saw it with my own eyes. How you talked to the others and how you acted like you never even loved me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Any idea how much that broke me. I didn't think I'd be able to be whole again. You are an egotistical asshole that does not give a rat's ass about anyone but yourself, you think I don't know that? I was delusional to believe all your words and I hate you for leaving me and not caring about me. I hate you so much." Her voice cracked a little on her last words. Angry tears welled in her eyes and she got off of him. He made a move to comfort her and she fixed him with a watery glare. "Don't, just don't".

Jace sighed, "I know how bad it looks Clary but I didn't abandon you. I never for one second stopped thinking, worrying, loving and fretting over you. Think about all the things we've done for each other in the past. How could I not love you Clary? The Dumort, I went in after you. The war, I was there to save you. The ship, I battled the demon of fears in the hope I would see your beautiful face again. I saved that mongrel of a vampire for you, I got him out of prison for you, and even under Jonathan's influence I worried firstly and foremost about you. I just didn't want the others to get involved, they are no match for Jonathan and you know it. All they would have accomplished is getting themselves killed. They are my family, you have to understand, I had to act indifferent in front of them so they didn't try to get in on my plans for your rescue and I worked so hard to find you." He finished taking a deep breath and lowering his golden eyes to the floor.

She felt her heart leap at the sight of him. As she took him in properly now she felt that old love flow through her veins. It wasn't the same as Jonathan's. His was passionate and dark but Jace's was sweet and beautiful, like a symbol of hope. She couldn't for the life of her, understand why but she drew away from him. Half of her body was screaming for Jace but the other half said that she was Jonathan's and Jonathan's only. _What the hell was going on with her?_

"I appreciate all you did to get here Jace but I don't want to leave. I want to stay." She exclaimed quickly and turned away from him.

She heard his blanch. "Wh-what?" He asked.

"I'm happy here and I have everything I need, I love you and the others but please, go before he gets back and sees you" she said in hushed tones.

She felt him walk towards her and soon felt his breath on her neck. Her body shuddered but at the same time wanted to wrench away. She couldn't understand the conflicting emotions within her. Jace slowly grabbed her hair. She was too shocked to move away. He held it in a ponytail and pulled it up to expose her neck. He gasped.

"What, what is it? Tell me" She whirled looking at his horrified face. She was scared. _What had he seen? Why was he looking at her like that?_

"Clary.. You have a mark, I haven't seen it before but I can sense the purpose from it", he breathed.

"And?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Clary he's put some kind of rune of possessiveness and adoration on you", he intoned, "As long as this is on you, you will feel a pull to him, possessiveness and adoration, you cannot help it. You don't have to act on it but it will always be there so long as the rune stays in place" He told her sadly. She saw sympathy flash in his eyes.

She felt betrayed. She felt that low dark ugly place in her stir. Now that she knew what she was fighting within herself it was easy not to listen to the voices that egged her to love Jonathan and ignore Jace. She felt her body burn. With shame, embarrassment, anger, hatred, loathing and pain. Her heart hurt so much she thought it was going to explode. She felt tears once again spring in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay" Jace whispered, brushing away her tears gently. "I love you and I won't rest till I find a way to fix this ok?" He murmured gently. She nodded her head at him.

"Kiss me" she breathed with so much pain in her voice that she was surprised he did it. He leant forward so that she was pressed against the side of a desk and pushed his lips against hers lightly. It wasn't like Jonathans consuming hard passionate kisses that spoke of lust and possessiveness. This was beautiful, this was the kind of kiss that made butterflies in her stomach and her hear feel light. She could hear so many things through this kiss,_ I love you. I want you, you're mine, I won't hurt you, I'll take care of you_. All these sweet little reassurances packed into this one kiss.

She heard a car pulling in to the driveway. Her body turned into a statue and Jace pulled back and looked at her. She was horrified and terrified, he was back. She had a feeling that if he found Jace he would kill him and make her forget she saw him.

"Come on he whispered, and tugged her down the stairs and into the lounge room. The vent which he had crawled through was still open. He held her up so she could climb in and then jumped up after her and pulled the grate back into place. She had already begun to move down the shaft and it turned twice before she found sunshine assaulting her eyes. She moved forward and pushed the grate open and pulled herself out. She kept low to the ground as her shadow hunter instincts told her to. Jace emerged and closed the vent quietly behind them. They both heard Jonathan opening the front door.

"Move" Jace whispered, pointing at the road that led to her house. Sticking to the shadows, they managed to make it to the street. They then made their way up the street walking in shadows and stopping, facing the shops whenever someone passed. Jace was parked not long up the street.

"This is your car?" Clary asked in an amused voice. It was a little brown box that she doubted Jace fit in very comfortably. He laughed and motioned for her to get in. After the both got in they heard a roar that could be heard for ages around. "GO!" Clary shouted and Jace slammed down on the accelerator and the car flew forwards, away from Jonathan's lair.

They had stopped in a hotel on their way as night started to fall. They could've used a portal but Clary wasn't up to doing runes right now. Her distance from Jonathan strained her due to her rune and Jace was trying to do everything in his power to make her forget it. They sat on a bed cross legged facing each other. She knew what Jace wanted to ask and she didn't know if she really wanted to answer it.

"If you want to tell me about what happened while you were there you can, or you cannot tell me, it's up to you, I don't want to push you. I love you" he said, staring into her eyes with so much love and concern that his hesitation made her smile. He knew exactly what to say or do to make her feel at ease.

"After I ran away from you, I fell asleep in a park. I was feeling so much emotions that I just collapsed. Next thing I knew, Jonathan was there and basically told me I had to go with him or he'd hurt someone and that I would be no match for him. Then he drew something on my neck but he claimed it was to disable my legs which it did and then took me to his house", at this point she shuddered and saw him give her a worried look, "he kept me in the basement and even threatened me with punishment if I disobeyed him. He trained me, bought me things and always made things sexual", she saw a glint of anger in Jace's eyes but continued, " he convinced me eventually that he loved me by showing me you, and how you apparently didn't love me or care about me" she said, remembering the god awful night when her heart had been shattered into a million pieces, Jace shot her an apologetic look and then motioned her to continue, " after that I relied on him because I needed something to block out the pain and we started being kind of coupley and yeah" she finished awkwardly.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him everything that had happened but she didn't want to lie to him either. If he asked she would tell him but other than that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Did he hurt you?" Jace asked her seriously. She held her breath and then, very slowly, pulled up the sleeves of her grey long sleeve to expose the wretched marks left from the chains. Due to their demonic origin they wouldn't heal. Jace gasped looking stricken then anger blazed in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him" he stated.

"Please don't Jace", she said before she could hold it back, "He did it for my own good, I deserved it" she told him. It was like a another part of her was speaking to him. A part that wasn't really her. The look gave Jace gave her made her crack. A tear leaked out, then another and she cried. Jace held her and whipped her face and gently caressed her hair. She looked up at him and felt that pang of love shoot through her.

"Clary, did he… did you.. Have, you know?" He asked in a pained voice. Her heart broke for him and she wished more than anything that she could say no but she couldn't, she couldn't lie to Jace. She didn't have to say anything. The look in her eyes was enough answer to Jace and he moaned and buried his head in her neck and she felt his body shuddering from the sobs he was trying to hold in. "Oh god Clary I'm so sorry it took me this long to find you. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you avoid that".

"Its okay Jace," she said to him, he looked up at her" I don't count it ok? It wasn't technically by my own free will because of the rune so let's forget about it" she murmured and he nodded. "The only person I want to do it with is you I promise" she whispered. A thought suddenly came to her. "Jace!" she yelled.

Jace, looking shocked by her outburst said "what?" and Clary continued.

"What happened to the heavenly fire?" she asked, daring to let a little hope enter her system.

Jace grinned, "I ah, kind of got it out of me, it's a long story, I'll explain it to you later" he said.

"Mm" she murmured lying close to him again and playing with his hair.

He stared at her and she could see the pulse in his neck quickening. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. Like always it started gentle but slowly grew like a fire, warming them both up. His tongue begged entry and she gave it._ She wanted this so badly_. To reclaim her body and she had wanted this with Jace for so long. Their teeth clashed, tongues diving in each other's mouths and soon she wrapped one leg over his hip so that they were pressed together. Jace rolled over so that he was on top of Clary and she wrapped her legs around his waist so that their bodies were still touching and she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

This felt right. She could feel the love pouring out of him. It wasn't the animalistic roughness that Jonathan had, he never though about whether he was hurting her or not, never caressed her body and stared at her with adoration like Jace did. This was love not sex and she knew it. She started undoing his top. Jace broke the kiss and looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't want to do it with anyone else other than you,_ I need this"_ she said looking at him with pain and love in her eyes.

He nodded and bent down to kiss her neck. She moaned. She felt him tense up at this. She felt something growing and pushing against her groin and she giggled. She felt him smirk against her neck and playfully bite at it. She arched against him and gasped. Again his breath caught and his fists clenched the sheets when he heard her moan. She loved it. The effect she had on him. He pulled his now unbuttoned shirt off and his pants followed. She raised her eyebrows at the large dent in his boxers but didn't comment. She marvelled at his body. He was lean, fit and golden. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her stomach was going to explode from the butterflies' inside of it. Jace traced his hands gently down her sides and up under her shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it off. She was not in a lacy white bra and her leather pants from before. He groaned at the sight of her and that made a hot feeling lick its way through her body.

He grabbed her pants and pulled them down. He stared at her body. She loved it, every minute of it. The slowness that spoke of love and concern, the way he stopped to admire her body, all things Jonathan didn't do. Jace lowered his mouth to her stomach and begin to kiss it, he trailed upwards to her bra. He unclipped it from the front and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere behind him.

He took a nipple into his mouth and she bucked against him gasping. He grinned at her response and started working the other. Hi hand were trailing all over her body and she was in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around him and rubber her groin against his electing a moan and tightening of muscles on Jace's behalf.

"The things you do to me" he breathed, "I can't think straight but I don't want to hurt you" he struggled to say.

"I don't want you to be gentle" Clary murmured into his ear. He moaned and grabbed her hips and ground against her. She moaned and kissed him. Biting down on his lip as he ground into her again. He growled and wound his hands into her hair while he ground against her repeatedly.

"I can't.. I need too.. "Jace whispered out of breath.

"I need you Jace, right now" Clary breathed and it was at though she had said the magic words.

He ripped of her panties and she reached down and pulled his off. Shit, he was huge. He was a tad bit bigger than Jonathan and that was saying something. She tensed and he saw what she tensed at and reached for a steele. He carved the contraception rune into her stomach and another ruin to minimise pain . She couldn't see what he was doing but she was getting impatient. He rubbed his member against her and she moaned his name so loudly he chuckled. He groaned as she rubbed against him again. Then he slowly pushed inside.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It hurt a tiny bit but quickly gave way to pleasure. They both moaned each other names and Jace grabbed the sheets so hard he almost ripped them. He started to move in and out at a slow pace and Clary could tell her was trying to control himself but she didn't want him to.

_"Faster_ Jace, please" she moaned and he lost it. He growled and starting ploughing into her. Their groins banging against each other and she was a moaning mess. Her nails raked down his back and he was biting her shoulder to keep from screaming. The whole bed was moving against the wall and she loved every second of it. His nails were biting into her side but she didn't care. The little edge of pain added to her pleasure and she felt herself floating higher. He was still banging into her when he moaned things into her ear.

"God you're tight Clary", "God you feel amazing", "You're so sexy."

He grabbed her and lifted her off the bed, still moving inside of her at lightning speed he walked across the room to a desk of sorts. He places her on it and hooked one leg over his shoulder which wasn't hard as she was flexible from the training. He was pounding into her and she could feel how wet she was and knew she was close. Her moans started getting higher and higher in pitch until she couldn't hold back anymore and she exploded, seeing stars. She'd never orgasmed this well in her whole life and she felt Jace moan and fall against her biting her shoulder as he reached it too.

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily and kissed. Again and again they kissed and Jace peppered her face with his sweet little kisses and he lifted her and laid her back on the bed. She was extremely tired and he told her he loved her and pulled her into a spooning position where she fit perfectly against his body and they both fell asleep. Still high on happiness.

**Review of you think I should keep going or leave it there, Also if you have anything you want from the story or a certain place you want it to go let me know :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry for the really slow update. To all those people who asked me, what about Jonathan? Don't you worry, there is a twist coming. This is a Clary and Jonathan story after all ahaha. Keep reviewing. No lemons in this chapter but there will be lemons coming up in not too long ! :D**

**I obviously own nothing but the plot ;)**

* * *

Clary slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room and she panic seize her heart for a moment before he felt a hand move against her waist and she looked down to see Jace's hand and she remembered where she was and why. She could feel pain at being away from Jonathan. She as honestly hurt that he had used her and made her love him by placing a rune on the back of her neck.

She turned to look at Jace in an attempt to stifle her dark thoughts about Jonathan. She smiled when she saw how peaceful he looked and she kissed his nose lightly. He immediately scrunched it up and made a strange noise. She giggled and felt his arms tighten around her.

His eyes slowly opened and then focused on her. He smiled and leant forward and kissed her. She kissed him back sweetly. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss. It was a light sweet one that simply said I love you and I'm happy you're here, the type they do best. She pulled back.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that the others were planning on raising a demon to find my whereabouts," clary remarked.

"Already took care of that, I message them last night and said that I had you," he murmured still tired.

"You must have receive a mouthful," Clary laughed.

"Nah, I turned my phone off straight afterwards," he grinned and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh you are so dead when we get back,' she teased him and he just chuckled.

"Either way we should get going," Jace said.

"Well, uh, we have a problem" Clary said awkwardly.

"What?" he asked her.

"Well, um, you kind of ripped my clothes so now I have nothing to wear" Clary mumbled.

He chuckled at her, "I bought you some stuff before I came and got you it's in the car, and I'll be right back". And with that he got up, pulled on a hoodie and trackies and left the room. He returned in 2 minutes with a bag.

She opened it and found a pair on jeans, A plaid shirt that looked like Alec's and grey cropped singlet that looked like Isabelle's, she also found clips, money, a sort of travellers pouch/wallet and her backpack. She quickly got changed and packed everything else into her bag.

She brushed her teeth and used the clips to tame her wild hair and then Jace brushed his teeth and they checked out and left. He was driving pretty fast, pushing the speed limit to the very limits and Clary hung on for dear life.

"You know, there is this magical thing called the speed limit" she shrieked at Jace.

He turned to grin at her and said" I'm too sexy, no officer would charge me anyway," he joked.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" She yelled back at him and laughing he returned his vision to the road, weaving amongst the cars with ease and swiftness that made Clary's stomach jolt like she was on a rollercoaster.

Finally they got back to their area. She could see the institute not far away, swaying higher than all the other buildings in the area. "Jace I'm scared, I don't know how to face them after what happened," she whispered.

She heard him sigh and move one of his hand onto her knee and squeeze, "It will be alright beautiful, you don't need to tell them about anything you don't want to," he said reassuringly.

Maryse was waiting outside and when they got out of the car she ran to them and caught them both in a hug. Surprised that she cared about her, Clary tentatively hugged her back. She ushered them inside and hurried to contact the City of Bones so the silent brothers could come and check Clary out and make sure she was okay.

"You don't have to tell them anything that you don't want to Clary, remember that ok?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yes I know Jace, "she whispered back to him.

She wondered where the others were. Surely they'd be here to greet her back she thought. She was a bit hurt by the fact that they must have thought they had better things to do than come and see her. As if reading her mind Jace leant down and whispered into her ear; "They are coming they just had to put out the thousands of candles they had ready and throw them away because Magnus wouldn't let them leave before they did it," he chuckled.

Clary smiled at the thought that she'd soon see her friends again. She was feeling so surreal. The whole situation, she never thought she'd be coming back here, never thought that Jonathan had ever or would ever do anything to hurt her, she was still bewildered that she had made it all the way back here without Jonathan finding them first.

She wandered to the library and Jace followed her. She had a change of mind and grabbing his hand she tugger him in a different direction, she dragged him into the piano room, shutting the door behind him and sat down on the chair.

"Play for me," she said.

He looked to her and then to the piano. He saw the sadness in her eyes and the struggle to hold on and shove the dark memories down so he sat down next to her. He lifted the wood and place his hands on the keys.

She could've sworn she saw him sigh and relax when he felt the keys. Then he gave them a test, playing a quick 5 note scalic melody and she listened with rapt attention. Then he opened his eyes. Looked at the keys for a minute in thought and then began to play a beautiful tune.

She felt it inside of her, as if the music painted words and feelings that she could see and feel. As if the music was a tangible thing. Little did she know that Jace's great great great great grandmother Tessa had once been in her place, listening to the amazing emotions painted by violin strings.

She listened for a long time. Eventually he finished and turned to look at her smiling. Her heart wrenched and she half fell, half groped him in her fast attempt to hug him. He laughed and hugged her back. She grinned at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you so much," she sighed.

"I love you more beautiful," he breathed.

"I have something that I want to give you," he said suddenly and grabbed her hand and half toppled her off the bench in his haste to pull her along. She tripped, regained her balance and trotted after him. He finally got to his room and pulled her in, closing the door.

He sat down on the bed's edge and she sat next to him. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I have something that I swore I would give you if I ever saw you again. Whenever I lost hope or thought that you were gone for good and that I'd never find you, this reminded me that there it always hope even in the darkest of places and that I would never stop looking for you because I love you," he told her, chocking a bit on his last words.

Tears started to swim in Clary's eyes and she nodded at him. He reached behind him into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a box. In the box was a ring with a single emerald stone in the middle surrounded by a few smaller emerald gems on both sides and then diamonds. The rest of the ring was silver. It was beautiful and perfect, she felt as if it was made for her. She gasped and Jace fitted it onto one of her fingers.

She practically jumped on him to kiss his cheeks and forehead and nose, basically anywhere she could reach. He laughed and sat back up with her on his lap.

"The emerald reminded me of your eyes," he explained fondly, smiling at her.

She heard voices outside all yelling various versions of her name excitedly and she smiled up at Jace.

"I guess someone found their way home," she joked.

"Are you ready Clary?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I promise, I missed them so much," she said with excitement in her own eyes.

He watched her for a few moments then smiled and let her off his lap and opened the door.

"You looking for me?!" He yelled jokingly.

"You wish!" Isabelle yelled back and balled him over in her haste to get into his room which she knew Clary would be in.

"OH MY GOD CLARY!" she screamed throwing herself at her.

Clary laughed out loud and hugged Isabelle tightly, almost afraid she'd disappear.

"I thought you were gone forever," Isabelle sobbed into her shoulder.

"Me too Izzy," Clary whispered back softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Next through the door was Alec and he gave Clary the happiest look that he'd ever directed towards her before, he hugged her gently after Isabelle let go and told her that he was immensely relieved and happy that she was safe.

Next was Jordan and Mia and Mia threw herself on Clary the same way Isabelle did and Jordan shook her hand awkwardly and flashed her a grin saying that he was happy she was back and in one piece.

After Jordan they heard Magnus calling Alec and Alec stuck his head out of the door and yelled at him that they were in Jace's room. Magnus walked in, took a look at Clary and then at Jace. Grinned at Jace and grabbed Clary. He twirled her around in a hug and she winced. He set her down and immediately asked her if she was okay. She said she was a bit sore but alright.

"I told Maryse to cancel the Brothers and that I would look after you and examine you instead so that you wouldn't have endure the Clave questioning you so early. She gave him a grateful smile and hugged his side. Looked down at her tenderly like a father looks at their daughter.

Isabelle giggled, " Clary you're covered in glitter," sure enough when she looked at herself in the mirror hanging off the back of Jace's door she saw she was indeed coated in a layer of glitter.

"Magnuuuuuuus," she whined and gave him an exasperated look.

"What? You look good in glitter," he chuckled and winked at her.

She laughed. Then Magnus looked at Jace. "I knew it, despite what I said I knew you cared and I knew you were planning something that didn't involve us. I played along with you because I didn't want Alec and the other swooping in to play hero with you in case they got hurt but I do wish you had included me I could have helped, although it doesn't matter now, Clary is here and that's all that matters.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked suddenly aware of his absence.

"Vampire, remember? Can't walk on holy ground, he's in the visiting room for down worlders," Isabelle told her.

Clary looked at everyone and then at Jace, he nodded and she ran out of the room and sprinted all the way to the room Isabelle had mentioned and slammed the door open. She had a second to take in Simon's appearance before she hurled herself at him and he caught her, she wrapped her legs and arms around him and cried and he hugged her just as tightly back and cried too.

He sat down on the sofa and set her down next to him. They stared at each other and hugged again. God she has missed him. She had missed everyone but this, Simon's friendship, she had missed the most. He stroked her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder and he kept telling her it would be okay.

Mostly whispering, she told him what she had told no one else, she described her whole time in Jonathan's house to him, leaving out descriptions of the sex but calmly stating that it had happened. She looked at the floor and shifted away from him.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or that you find me disgusting," she whispered.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest. "Don't ever say that again Clary, just don't" he said, voice cracking. "I understand how it feels, I've been there myself, I did the same thing with Isabelle when I found out you didn't love me," he told her, "I completely understand, probably better than anyone else, I won't tell anyone else you know that. But I do have to ask you something Clary," he said, almost in a fearful voice.

"What?" she replied softly.

"Did you, you know… use protection?" he mumbled.

She froze. Shit. Protection, how could she have been so stupid.

"Fuck," she exclaimed out loud.

They stared at each other in silence. "Magnus," they both breathed at once.

"Magnus!" she screamed.

Magnus came running into the room probably expecting Jonathan or something. The others came running behind him with weapons drawn. "Sorry I only need Magnus," Clary said and yanked Magnus inside and closed the door in the other's faces.

He looked at her bemused and she pushed him onto the sofa and relayed the information she had just told Simon. He looked at her in sadness and tried to tell her it would be alright. "I know, I know that's not what I called you here for," she said.

He gave her a confused look, "Then what?" he asked.

"I didn't use … ah … protection," she exclaimed awkwardly.

"Shit," said Magnus, his face the epitome of worried.

"Shit, indeed," said Clary.

* * *

**Review people, and let me know if you have anything that you want to happen !**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the long ass wait ahahha but here's the new chapter, there will not be such a long wait again and i repeat, I am immensely sorry ! As I promised, plot twist! :D**

* * *

Without alerting everyone else as to what was happening, Magnus somehow got her a bed from the infirmary into the visiting room and barred everyone except Simon from the room. He began to run tests on her. Clary was freaking out on the inside but somehow managed to maintain a level of calm on the outside. Simon was holding her hand and telling her everything would be fine. As Magnus worked Clary noticed how tense he was, his hands shook slightly as he went to put a needle in her vein and she placed a hand on his to steady him and he smiled at her as he slid the needle in.

She had such mixed feelings. Did she want to keep the baby if she did have one? She was sort of excited despite herself. If she hadn't discovered that her feelings for Jonathan were all down to her rune she would've been quite happy to be having his baby. She did feel happy but she put it down to the rune. She also put her feelings of emptiness and loss down to her rune as well.

As she thought about this she realised she hadn't told Magnus about the rune. "Magnus, Jace said there is a rune on my neck that made me have feelings for Jonathan. Do you think you could fix it?" She said suddenly. He looked at her and nodded.

"Let me have a closer look and then I'll let you know," he murmured reassuringly. "Oh, there's no need" he said slightly cheerfully.

She looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean there's no need?" she said, her heart beginning to pound a little harder.

"Well there's a faded rune here but by the looks of this it would have worn off around about the day after you were taken," he said simply as if he didn't understand why this meant so much to her.

"So what you are saying is that the rune didn't make me do anything and that I actually have feelings for Jonathan?" she whispered in a slightly horrified tone.

He gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "It's okay we don't love you any less Clary. If you still have feelings for him it's okay. He was there for you when you needed someone and sometimes people can't help who they fall I love with. I would know, I've seen so many things in my years of living and although the others probably won't understand, know that I will," he told her with so much passion in his eyes that it was as if Clary could feel his age, that by looking into his eyes she could see all the things he'd seen in his life.

She smiled at him genuinely and then shot a worried glance at Simon. "It's okay Clary I've got the same view as Magnus just without all the ancient mystical stuff," he said smiling.

She was happy until she thought about Jace. Her stomach dropped through the floor. He had known. He had known she didn't have the mark on her anymore and yet he had still lied to her, brought her back, had sex with her and why? She couldn't understand. She felt beyond angry and used. She could've had a happy life with Jonathan be he had just had to interrupt and ruin it for her.

"I need to get some clothes on and then talk to Jace" she said in an icy voice. Magnus looked amused at how he knew she was going to lose it at Jace and Simon looked a little scared but also excited because he'd obviously hated Jace from day one. Simon handed her some clothes to change into instead of her hospital gown.

"Be back for the results in about 30 minutes," Magnus said a bit warily. She nodded at him, pulled her clothes on and stalked towards the door. She swung the door open so fast it made a crashing sound as it hit the wall. Jace, Alec and Isabelle all jumped up. Maia and Jordan had obviously left a while ago, probably for pack business.

They all looked relieved and anxious at what she has to say but Isabelle's face dropped when she recognised the look on Clary's face. Alec and Jace both looked confused. She walked towards Jace. Grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him after her. "Sorry guys but I have to speak to Jace for a minute," she said in a sarcastic tone. She dragged him to the training room. She walked around him and slammed the door closed but was sure Isabelle and Alec would listen at the door regardless.

"You have exactly 10 minutes to explain why you lied to me before I tear your miserable heart right out of your chest Jace," she stated coldly.

"What-"He got out before Clary kicked one leg out from under him so he fell onto his knees.

"Not what I want to hear Jace. Why did you lie to me? I'm not going to ask you again. I already know about the rune from Magnus," she said in an increasingly threatening tone.

"I-I-I panicked, I… I don't know I just wanted to bring you back and that seemed like the only way to do it!" he stuttered.

"Really? So convincing me you still loved me and persuading me to have sex with you was a necessary part of it?" she spat at him.

"Fine you want to know the truth?" He said getting back onto his feet," I don't love you. I liked you a lot and I decided it was time to settle down and have children and you were the best candidate for my children because of your enhanced angel blood. I did care for you deeply but not any more than I care for Isabelle of Alec and if it came down to it I would choose them over you. I just wanted to bring you back so everybody would leave me alone and stop yelling at me. When I was bringing you back I thought hey, you've already defiled yourself anyway so what's another dick inside of you? I thought I deserved it after all the shit I had to do to get you back, not just this time but other times as well that I've saved your ass. Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He said in a very cold hard tone. This was not the Jace she had known. This was someone completely different. This was a monster that she had never known existed.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were capable of love. I guess I was extremely stupid to think that you would ever actually have a heart," she said venomously. He just looked indifferent to her words.

"I guess you were," he said grinning at her. She felt like knocking that grin off of his face. She did just that.

She darted towards him and he moved to block her but she had fainted and swung around the other side of him, she kicked his knee from behind making him fall onto all fours then she kicked him in the side which sent him sprawling to the floor. He looked shocked for a minute but then his eyes filled with anger and he launched himself at her only to catch empty air and she had already darted away from him. "God you are so pathetic you aren't even worth my time," she said and she landed a punch to his shoulder.

"At least I'm not a naïve little girl that everyone now knows is a cheap whore," he mocked her.

She let out an angry little grunt as she kicked him hard in the hip making him loose balance temporarily. "I hate you," she said with passion filling her. She saw every happy memory she had of them flashing through her brain like a slideshow. Her heart felt like it was on fire. She could barely see through her tears and yet somehow she was still beating his ass. "I hate you so much," She choked out.

He looked at her with his bloody lip, clutching his stomach and she felt her heart twist painfully as she realised that she hated seeing him like this but she was the one causing it. No, she wold not allow herself to feel sorry for him ever again. He had used her. He thought she was an object, something he owned. Well she'd show him.

She punched him hard in the gut and he went onto his knees in front of her. She leant down and whispered in his ear, "I'm not yours. I'm no body's object or play thing. You don't own me." With that she shoved his shoulder and he toppled over. She was about to walk away when she heard movement behind her and when she turned around he was face to face with her. He held a dagger he'd taken from its rack next to where he had fallen and had I pointed into her gut. He held it there threateningly and fear darted across her mind.

She didn't know if she was pregnant yet or not. She had to be careful. "Wow, tough guy, using a knife to kill me because you can't even win hand to hand combat with a girl. I'm sure everyone will be proud of you Jace," she said sarcastically, hoping to bait his pride.

"No one will know thought will they?" he said as he dragged it across her stomach lightly, threateningly.

The door banged open and in came Isabelle and Alec. "To hell no one will know, what the fuck Jace," yelled Alec. Clary was surprised it wasn't Isabelle. Isabelle had tears running down her face and she ran to Clary and hugged her tight. She was murmuring one thing into her ear repeatedly.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, sorry."

"It's ok Isabelle just get me back to Magnus please," she whispered through her own tears from what Jace had said to her. All her angry energy decapitated and she felt weak and vulnerable all of a sudden.

* * *

Magnus and Simon waited expectantly on the couch and when she came in they rushed to her side and asked what happened and she recounted her events with Isabelle throwing in bits and pieces here and there. Apparently not only had Isabelle and Alec been listening at the door but they had made a window like the one Jace made when she first met him and were watching them.

Her heart ached from what Jace had said to her. Every memory they had going back to the first day she met him in the god darned club rushed back to her and it felt like a lifetime. The time they kissed outside Simon's concert, the time they kissed in the courts. The speech he gave her when the war ended and they were in Idris, their time in Jonathan's apartment, every single moment, kiss, and touch, whisper, felt like a lie. She honestly could not see how someone could keep living with this pain. But then she remembered. Jonathan, she had Jonathan and maybe they hadn't shared a lot of amazing epic adventures or memories or years together but they could eventually and that's what would keep her going. One day Jace would be an insignificant part of her life.

After she finished she looked at Magnus questioningly and he gave her a weird look. He looked hesitant as if he wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. "I'm not sure how you feel about this whole pregnancy thing but I have your results," he said tentatively.

Isabelle gave her a puzzled look and Simon looked to her questioningly and Clary nodded at him, giving him permission to tell Isabelle. He whispered in her ear for a bit and then she nodded and smiled at Clary.

"I might not know a lot about love but I support you no matter what. I'm willing to put everything that has happened between me and Jonathan behind us because it happened whilst he was under Valentines control. But that doesn't mean I'm comfy with him or anything. I'm still going to dislike him probably but I will try for you if you want. I just want you to be happy after everything you have been through," she said with a bit of difficulty. Clary understood this was hard for her to say and she was beyond grateful for it.

She hugged Isabelle tightly and looked back at Magnus who had reappeared after disappearing to grab her results. "Well?" she asked him, afraid of both answers he could possibly give her.

"It seems that you are pregnant Clary. It is extraordinary that we can pick it up this early on since conception would have been less than a week ago but yes," he said not looking at her in fear of her reaction.

Clary was stunned. She didn't really know how to feel. She was happy but also scared and there were about a million different emotions mixing in her head that it resulted in a numb feeling.

"Okay," she said.

"Are you okay?" Magnus said looking up at her.

"I'm fine actually, I mean I didn't want a baby so soon but I'll still love it and cherish it and I'm happy I had it with someone I actually love so I won't feel hatred every time I look at him or her," she said with a small smile growing on her face.

Isabelle squealed, startling Clary. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she said with a huge smile on her face and Simon smiled too, both at Isabelle and Clary. Magnus also eventually let out a small smile. Suddenly they heard a crash from somewhere deep in the institute.

They all fell absolutely silent. Isabelle and Clary crept to the training room and grabbed weapons. Alec and Jace were nowhere to be found. They then slowly made their way around the halls with Isabelle watching the rear and Clary watching the front. They worked effortlessly as partners. Magnus and Simon stayed back in the visiting room.

* * *

They tread silently along the carpet. Clary was walking down a hallway with Isabelle behind her a meter away walking backwards when, passing a doorway on her left, someone reached out and yanked her inside. She grabbed the arm, twisted it, "Zophiel, "she cried and her seraph blade lit up. She held it to the intruder's neck and stared menacingly up at the face of the intruder. She instantly flinched away from him. Isabelle came running through the door only to find Clary and Jonathan in an awkward standoff. He had an amused look on his face and Clary had a shocked one.

Jonathan watched Isabelle, probably expecting her to attack him. "I'll ah... wait for you outside. I'll guard the door," Isabelle said awkwardly before she left. Jonathan watched her with an astonished look before looking back at Clary.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were an intruder," Clary said in a small voice.

"I am an intruder Clary," he said rolling his eyes, "I'm glad you picked something up from our training though," he said. Although he talked carelessly she could see the worry darting around behind his eyes as he looked her over intently scanning her for injuries.

"Jace tricked me into coming back, I'm so sorry. I was just about to organise a way back to you," she said warily. "If you still want me back that is," she said casting her gaze to the ground, waiting to be rejected. If she wasn't good enough for Jace then she sure as hell wasn't good enough for Jonathan.

"Clary, "he said in a soft loving tone, he was suddenly in front of her and put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up until she was gazing into his eyes. "I love you so much I would never not want you back," he said softly before kissing her tenderly.

* * *

After they had kissed Isabelle had hurried them up and now they had reconvened with Magnus and Simon. Simon watched him warily however Magnus looked completely indifferent.

"We need to figure out how you are going to get back to your house or wherever you were living but also make arrangements so that Clary can see me at least every month," Magnus said whilst writing things on a piece of paper.

"Why does she have to see you every month," said Jonathan with a confused look on his face.

Magnus shot Clary a look and she conveyed with her eyes that now was not the time and that she would tell him later. "Medical reasons," Magnus said in a tone that let Jonathan know there was no room for negotiation.

"Well actually I wanted to do something here before I leave," said Jonathan hesitantly. Everybody looked at him weirdly, Jonathan was never hesitant about anything. He was always very sure of himself.

"Ah, yes?" prompted Magnus when no one else said anything.

"I um, I wanted to attempt a blood transfusion. I want to get the demon blood out of me and replace it with angel blood," said Jonathan, almost whispering the last part. Everyone looked bewildered except Magnus. He smiled knowingly.

"If that is what you wish. You can come when Clary does then. We will have to do it bit by bit," said Magnus.

* * *

After they were in the car on the way home Clary decided she was starving and decided that she felt like sushi. Jonathan was then forced to grab sushi on the way home.

"Sushi of all things?" he said looking at her weirdly.

"Yes I guess so," said Clary who really didn't care about what Jonathan was saying but more so for her food that she was devouring.

The drive went by in silence as Clary ate her food and then slept for a bit. She pondered a lot of thoughts, mainly about the baby and what she was going to do. Would Jonathan even want a baby? Better swing clear of those kind of thoughts until a more private time. She didn't want Jonathan to know yet. She felt dirty and tired. She still had Jace's blood on her from when they had faught. She was surprised that Jonathan hadn't asked whose blood it was. In fact she was surprised he was so quiet. It almost felt like a cold silence. She shivered and went back to gazing out the window.

* * *

When they got home she went straight to the bathroom, had a shower and pulled some pyjamas on. "What a day," said Jonathan chuckling lightly, "Go to sleep I have to finish up some stuff."

"Jonathan, before I left, Amatis said you were going to kill my friends," She whispered, afraid of his answer.

He gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh no, we weren't going to kill them we were going to capture them and bring them here to tell them of what was between us and to not keep looking for us," he said in a worried tone. He was obviously upset that she had been worrying over this.

She instantly thought he was lying but when she took a minute to think about it, Amatis had never actually said that they were going to kill them. Only that they were targets. She felt her concern ease and she smiled at him before rolling over and getting ready to sleep. He left the room and she fell into deep thought.

She'd have to explain that she and Jace had done it but she didn't want to. She felt like she cheated even thought that wasn't her intentions and he had convinced her. She felt horrible and she didn't want him to leave her if he found out. Also there was the whole baby thing. She already knew she wanted to keep it. She was terrified of motherhood and had never really given it much thought but she would never abort. She felt like that was the cowards was out. She didn't have that instant motherly connection with her little person growing inside of her but she knew she'd love them eventually.

How was she going to tell him and when? She had the same fear she had with the whole Jace thing. She didn't want him to leave her because she was pregnant. Maybe he hadn't wanted children. Maybe he didn't love her enough for that. All these thoughts kept bouncing around in her head until she felt upset and wide awake.

She got up and splashed some water on her face in the bathroom. Somehow it helped a bit. She decided she was craving some tea. God damn her cravings they were going to be the end of her and it was only her first week. She was horrified by the thought that she would have to deal with this for 9 months. She went to the kitchen and started gathering the ingredients for tea and making it. She thought about Jonathan and decided to make one for him too.

* * *

After she made them she went looking for him and found him in his study, hunched over some papers. She walked up to him and put his tea down next to him. He looked up surprised and then smiled when he saw her. "Thank you, babe," he said then went back to his papers. She felt her heart wrench just watching him. She thought about the baby. She didn't think she could deal with him leaving her.

He looked up at her when he realised she was still there. "Hey," he said getting up and grabbing her face, "What's wrong babe you look like you're about to cry," he said suddenly concerned. She looked into his eyes and entertained the idea of telling him. But she couldn't. She felt her heart breaking as she imagined his expression turning disgusted when she told him. She stepped out of his reach.

"It's nothing I'm fine," she croaked out quickly and twirled and headed quickly for the room. She literally jumped into bed and rolled to her side and tried to hold herself together. She half expected Jonathan to come up after her but he didn't. She know she shouldn't be so self-absorbed but it hurt her feelings that he didn't care enough to come up after her and ask her what was wrong. She cried silently until, clutching a pillow she fell asleep.

Little did she know that Jonathan stood just outside the doorway listening to her and breaking on the inside thinking that maybe she didn't want to come back here and that maybe she still loves Jace. She knew Jace and Clary had done it because she kept giving him fearful looks. He felt hurt by it and maybe that's why he was pushing her away. He couldn't help it. He loved her more than anything and in the morning he would make her tell him what was wrong. For now though he would let her get some sleep.

He got into bed and rolled towards her. He was scared for a second abut embracing her in case she moved away but he overcame it and cuddled her. She sighed and leant back into his chest and continued to sleep. He smiled at her and eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

**REVIEW! seriously, I got next to no reviews last time and it worries me that you guys don't like it :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys sorry for the long as wait! here ya go, remeber, review, review, review!**

_Mmmm_, she thought to herself as she devoured her avocado and poached eggs on toast. She decided to make another one for Jonathan who was still sleeping. After staring at it longingly for around 7 minutes he decided to just eat that one too and make him another one. Unfortunately he walked in while she was halfway through eating it. He chuckled at her as she had taken a very un-lady like bite and had avocado and egg smeared a bit on her cheek. She gulped it down and blushed slightly. "What, none for me?" he joked.

"Well I did make you one but you were taking too long so I ate it," she said in a teasing tone. He just chuckled and set to making himself some eggs and bacon. She moved across the room towards the living room and noticed Jonathan's eyes swivel to watch her. She sighed inwardly, great she had caused him to be paranoid about every move she made now. God damn Jace.

She sat down and chucked in a random movie, it ended up being Disney's frozen. She knew it was a childish movie but something about it fascinated her, especially the main character who resembled Clary's appearance and attitude.

Eventually Jonathan walked past glancing at her on his way. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Training," he said as he disappeared down the hall. She'd love to train but she didn't want to disturb him. As much as they had trained together before she knew he preferred to train alone. Especially after what happened she thought to herself. Crap, she would really have to talk to him when he was done and get all these feelings off of her chest, even if they were proven right. Whether he decided to say with her or not she wouldn't tell him about the baby just yet because she didn't want him to feel obliged to stay and even if he did decided to stay she wanted to give him time to adjust not scare or pressure him with that news.

* * *

She got sick of the movie and turned it off. She decided to work on some sketches as she was bored and restless. She headed upstairs and grabbed her pad. Then she went intpothe study and receded into the corner and decided to draw the far wall with the magnificent mahogany bookshelves and the neatly ordered books because it was a pretty sight and the sleek, modern looking furniture complimented it nicely. She was ¾ of the way through the drawing when the sun had shifted too much to continue drawing.

She checked the time and deducted 3 hours from it to get the time she had started the drawing and decided to finish it at that time tomorrow when the sun would be in the same spot and she could continue refining her highlights and shadows.

Jonathan walked in but she didn't notice as she was too busy studying her drawing frowning as artists do when trying to figure out adjustments they can make. "Oh by the angel Clary I couldn't find you," Jonathan exclaimed and she looked up to meet his worried eyes.

"Sorry I was just drawing and I like to sit in corners to do it," she murmured a bit awkwardly as she realised how creepy that sounded. She felt a bit uncomfortable seeing him just a meter or so away from her but utilising a guarded face and he studied her. She felt like something had shifted in their relationship and she was too scared to bring up the conversation she had promised herself she'd have when he finished training so she got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked before she could disappear through the door.

"Training," she she said, echoing his answer from before.

* * *

She headed upstairs and pulled on black leggings and a black sports tank top. She swiped a towel from the bathroom and made her way back downstairs to train. Once she was inside she completed her stretches but she hurried them as she just wanted to start training. Once done she completed her regular training. She felt her rage boiling to the surface as she let her mind drift to Jace. They had been together for so long and sacrificed so much for each other, did that mean nothing to that imbecile? She was laying into the punching bag now. She had only hastily wrapped a bit of bandage around each hand and she felt the sting of the bag under her knuckles now but she couldn't stop. She was like a machine. She kept at it, fists flying and she welcomed the pain because they brought her a distraction from the hurt Jace had caused to her and Jonathan because Jonathan's pain was her pain.

Sweat stuck her hair to her forehead and her clothes to her body. Still she kept going and her hands were bleeding heavily now, the punching bag had become red in spots and slippery. She hit it one last time with all the anger and hurt that had been bubbling under the surface and felt it swing dangerously, close to coming off the hook.

Some deep part of her was satisfied that she could hit that hard and the other side wanted to keep going. She packed her gear and wiped down with the towel and decided to make her way upstairs. She saw Jonathan coming out of the study on the other side of the staircase and raced to get up the stairs and into the room before him, she really didn't want to have that talk.

"Clary?" he called when she was halfway up the stairs. She swung around and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

His eyes dropped to her hands and he blanched. She followed his gaze and saw the blood covering her hands and running down her arm in rivulets. Crap, she thought. "I'm fine" she shot quickly and turned to leave.

"No you aren't he said sternly and raced up and grabbed her and pulled her into the room. He sat her on the bed and grabbed the first aid kit from underneath the side table. He started tending to her hands and she sighed heavily. "You are going to tell me why you did this and fill me in on everything that happened from why you left this house to the second I met you in the institute and I know I might not like what I hear but I want to hear it regardless," he stated calmly.

She shook her head sharply, she couldn't. But he just sighed and looked up into her eyes. He meant it, she could see that. As much as it pained him she could see that he wanted to know and that he was angry as well as worried about her.

Great, she thought sarcastically. Where does she begin?

"Well I-I was kind of ambushed by Jace and then he kind of lied and convinced me you had been controlling me with a rune on the back of my neck," Jonathan inced at her words already," And well everything kind of just went downhill from there, I thought that I only loved you because of the rune and then he, well we, ended up having sex with him persuading me that I loved him and that my feelings for you were not actually mine. But even then I felt an incredible pull back to you. Then he took me back to the institute and in the process of reuniting with my friends Magnus realised that the rune had faded ages before hand and that Jace knowingly lied to me so I faught with Jace and he..." she faltered at the memory," he said some pretty hurtful things such as using me for sex and that he actually never loved me and then you showed up straight after I beat the crap out of him and he almost stabbed me," she finished in a hurry. Jonathan who had been looking murderous up to that point looked a bit smug at the fact that she had beat Jace but his murderous glare returned when he realised that Jace had almost taken Clary away from him.

She felt stupid and ashamed and she let her eyes fall down to the carpet beneath her and shifted uncomfortably. She saw his hand go to move towards her but then fall back down and she felt something inside her ache deeply at the thought that he couldn't even bring himself to touch her. "Well I um, don't know what to say," he said in a slightly overwhelmed voice.

"That's okay you don't have to say anything," she mumbled, "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," she choked and ran to the bathroom and locked the door._ No, no, no_ she would not cry she refused to let him see her tears. Yes she had done the wrong thing but she wasn't going to let him push her around, she would understand his decision but it didn't mean she had to like it. She washed her face roughly and dried her face so vigorously that her face went almost as red as her hair.

* * *

The second she opened the bathroom door she was yanked into a pair of strong warm arms that cradled her head to a chest. "Don't ever say that again, please" Jonathan said in a strained voice," I love you and I won't leave you, ok?" he asked her, his voice muffled by her hair.

She took a deep breathe to steady herself so she wouldn't cry of relief, "Okay," she simply replied and snuggled deeper into his arms.

**Authors note: Shit's been hectic but reviews really cheer me up because they make me feel like im doing at least something right so please just keep reviewing guys, love you all ! Also send me anything you want to happen cause not quite sure where I want to go with this yet :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like always, sorry for the wait! Also, this chapter is mainly smut, just a warning ahahha. Also don't worry guys, Jonathan will find out about the pregnancy soon enough :D It's not a particularly long chapter but enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

"Jonathan?" Clary asked from her position on the couch where her head laid in Jonathan's lap to watch her movie whilst Jonathan read his book.

"Yes?" he said. He had an amused expression on his face even though he hadn't looked away from his book.

"I want a pet," Clary huffed, she looked up to meet his amused eyes that had finally looked down at her.

"You're so adorable," Jonathan said laughing softly and leaning her up till they were sitting across from each other on the couch. Clary tucked her legs up to sit cross legged and gave him an annoyed look.

"Seriously though I want something to keep me company when I'm bored," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Hmm well what kind of animal did you have in mind?" Jonathan asked thoughtfully. He'd wanted a guard dog because he didn't trust any of the male guards around Clary and didn't trust Clary around any of the female guards.

"I want a puppy," she said, her eyes lighting up with delight at his approval.

"Perfect, what kind of dog?" he said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Well I-"

"And no little fluffy stupid dog crap I'm telling you right now it has to be a proper dog," Jonathan said cutting off her reply. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not a 9 year old Barbie girl that wear a lot of pink Jon I'm a shadow hunter and I want either French bulldog or a golden retriever," she said in a tired tone.

"Alright, alright I think that I like the sound of a French bulldog," Jonathan said grinning at her comparison to a Barbie doll. He honestly couldn't imagine her wearing pink of being into annoying little fluffy dogs anyway.

It had been almost a two weeks since their talk and he knew he had to get her out of the house somehow before she lost it at him. She seemed moodier and cranky lately. Maybe she was going to get her period or something he thought fearfully.

"Do you want to go today?" he asked her planning the details in his head.

"No I'm tired, maybe tomorrow," she said contently. "I have other things I want to do right now," she said smirking at him. He looked at her confused. It was 5pm what the hell did she have planned he thought puzzled.

She sighed inwardly at his obvious lack to grasp her meaning and launched herself at him. They wrestled with Jonathan completely surprised and confused at her actions she easily got the upper hand. As they fell off the couch she rolled them and managed to jump on top of Jonathan's hips and straddle him, holding his hand up over his head.

She leant down and nibbled on his ear, grinding ever so lightly into his tracksuits. He had no idea where her sudden need for him came from but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He went to manoeuvre out of her grasp so that he could grab her waist and flip them but she caught on and pinned him tighter.

"Well me teaching really has paid off," he chuckled.

"Mmm, I don't know, you tell me," she said as she let her lips travel to his weak spot and bite it softly whilst she wriggled her hips against his teasingly. He arched up into her and groaned.

"Yep, definitely," he growled and used his weight and power to flip them. He pinned her waist down but he needn't have because her hands went straight to his hair and she yanked him down for a heated kiss as she wound her legs around his waist. They kissed for a while until Clary made a little frustrated growl at which Jonathan pulled back a little in surprise.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the mood," she huffed at him.

He had to hold himself from laughing at her adorable expression of frustration with him. "Yes I have noticed he said smirking at her.

"Why do I always have to make the first move," she sighed to herself and he chuckled.

"Wow someone's impatient today," he grinned at her.

She glared at him and shoved him off. By the time he got to his feet she was already standing in front of him. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him all the way to his study. He didn't comprehend but followed her none the less.

She walked up to his desk and let go she sat on it and turned to face him then she opened her legs lazily and leant back. "I wasn't you to take me right here right now," she intoned seductively, staring at him intensely the whole time. He felt like he was in a trance after seeing her eyes, darker than usual with lust. His body reacted before his brain and he undid his buckle and ripped it out, throwing it somewhere unknown to him and undid his button as he strode towards her. She bit her lip when he took his shirt off and he couldn't contain himself after that. He reached around and grabbed her ass roughly, yanking her towards him.

She let out a cute little surprised squeal and he grinned inwardly at the sound. He literally ripped her buttoned blouse apart and yanked her shorts down over her legs. Thanks god she hadn't been wearing shoes because he wouldn't have had the patience for them. He tore her bra and under wear from her body and tilted her head back as his tongue dove into her mouth forcefully.

She moaned into his mouth and he bucked against her, stimulating both of their cores and making both of their breaths catch. He started grinding against her, only his underwear providing a barrier between them. She was moaning so much she had to throw her head back to catch some air and he moved down her neck. He sucked and bit here and there, feeling her legs respond to his touch by tightening around him now and then. Then he reached one of her breasts and he lazily flicked his tongue against her right nipple and felt her freeze.

He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked very gently on it. She let out a loud moan and a string of obscenities that made him smirk to himself. He was getting so hard it hurt so he decided to relieve his suffering. He eased his underwear down and rubbed the now unclad boner against her core and they both moaned loudly. He looked into her pleading eyes and pushed into her slowly, wanting to feel the tightness of her entirely.

Her head fell back and her eyes shut at the bliss and then she bucked hesitantly against him when he stopped moving. He groaned and then leant over her as he started thrusting, slow at first but steadily increasing pace. He was soon pounding into her mercilessly and her legs came up to give him better access as she yelled louder and louder.

"Harder Jon, fuck, oh my god," she repeated more than once. He loved it when she started to yell these random nothings out because it was a sign she was losing control and he loved that he could make her do that. He grabbed a leg and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD," She yelled as he hit a completely new depth and they both moaned deeply at the sensation. He thrusted a few more times and Clary's world shattered into a million pieces. Her bliss enveloped her and her legs began to shake with the overwhelming bliss she felt. Jonathan shuddered at the feeling of her around him as she climaxed and two more thrust and he came, holding onto her tightly as the waves of bliss rolled over his body. They were both breathing pretty hard by then.

* * *

Clary was practically dead, she was so sleepy after their 'activities' so Jonathan picked her up and took her upstairs. He filled their bath with water and some select scents and washes. He placed her in the filled bath and cleaned her as well as him and then dried her off, dressed her and tucked her into bed before heading back down stairs. He didn't want to disturb her but he was hungry and thought she probably wasn't going to wake up again after all of that anyways. He cooked him self some simple pasta and started to day dream about the gorgeous red head residing in his bed.

* * *

He loved her and he just wanted to keep her happy. It had becomes the most central task of his life, automatically overriding all other jobs he had. He'd even given up his whole world domination stuff for her for Christ's sake. He hoped she could see it because everyone else seemed to see his love for her as if it was written on his forehead. He hated feeling this vulnerable but at the same times he loved being able to feel such a strong feeling that wasn't evil.

He had been fighting his evil instincts for her and with her around it was easier but he still wanted t get rid of his demon blood and replace it with normal shadow hunter blood. That reminded him that he had to call Magnus and set up an appointment for both of them. He had forgot to ask what exact 'medical reasons' that Clary had to see Magnus about. He'd just ask him when he called he reasoned. Until then he decided to look up French bulldogs for sale and write down some places to go to tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, LIKE OR WHATEVER ELSE IS POSSIBLE AHAHA :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, dammit I really have to stop making you guys wait so long. Unfortunately it's my last year in school so stuffs always hectic but after october I will have all the time in the world to update :) In the meantime enjoy this chapter that you guys have long awaited. **

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jonathan yelled. He was on top of Clary on all fours but was making the bed bounces with his excitement. She tried to act annoyed that she had been woken up but honestly who was she kidding he looked so adorable acting like a little child, his eyes filled with excitement. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time and her heart gobbled up the opportunity to watch him smile.

"What is it?' she croaked a bit groggily.

"Well," he said sitting up and effectively straddling her," We have to go dog shopping then clothes shopping then get something to eat and then go to the institute to see Magnus," he finished, crossing them off on his fingers as he went.

"Oh we're going to see Magnus?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep" he said popping the p and leaning in for a sweet kiss. "Get up and get changed lazy," he smirked and winked at her as he got up and walked out of the room.

She sighed at the fact that she had to get up. She rolled off the bed and padded into her wardrobe. She picked out grey tracksuits that had black stripes on the side, a white baggy tshirt, a plaid red and white long sleeve that she tied around her waist and a beanie onto her head. She studied herself in the mirror. She loved to dress comfier lately but she didn't know if that was because of the whole pregnancy thing or just because she lived with Jonathan now and didn't feel the need to dress up for him because she knew he loved her.

She pulled her tshirt up to look at her stomach. Lately she had taken to wearing baggier shirts to cover her tiny bump. It was small but honestly shouldn't be there at all. She had called Magnus when she had noticed and he had told her that because they both had enhanced blood it would quicken the whole pregnancy process. In other words, she had to tell Jonathan before he noticed her bump, which meant soon.

She smiled absentmindedly looking at her stomach. "You have a great body but don't you think it's a bit conceited to smile at it," Jonathan joked from behind her. She almost had a heart attack, she dropped the shirt as fast as she could and blushed a bright red. He laughed thinking she was blushing because of his comment.

"Come on, you're taking forever and we need to get a move on," he placed a pair of timberland's into her hands and tugged her by the arm out of the house and into the car. She pulled on her Timberland's as Jonathan drove up to the shopping center nearby.

* * *

When they got there he was out of his door and at her door so fast that she could've swore all she saw was a blur.

She accepted his hand and he pulled her out, closing the door behind her. They walked hand in hand to the row of pet stores lining the west end of the shopping center. They searched for what seemed like ages, roaming the aisles separately trying to find a French bulldog or at least something similar. Jonathan seemed obsessed with the birds and Clary was constantly having to remind him they were there for a dog. When she entered the last store only to see Jonathan in the bird section again she rolled her eyes and sighed.

She'd done that so much in the last 2 hours it was a wonder her eyes hadn't rolled right out of her head. She wondered over to the puppy section and looked boredly through the thick glass panes, already knowing she wouldn't find it here either. She turned away at the last sign and then froze.

_Was that… No... But maybe… S_he turned around and there it was in bold writing,** '1 French bulldog, male, all injections taken care of'**. She squealed in delight and received some strange looks from strangers watching the encounter. Jonathan looked over from his side of the shop where he was petting a cockatoo through the cage to see Clary's red hair bopping down the aisle, a confused shop attendant in tow.

"This one, I want this one," she stated like a five year old child. The attendant smiled at her and said she'd just have to come to the front to sign a few papers and she could have him. Jonathan joined her at the front to fill out the details and pay the money. They then wandered the store grabbing a leash, bowl, collar, toys, food, and more. They then received their dog and left. They plopped him on Clary's lap while Jonathan drove. Clary was almost dead from the dog's cuteness. She just simply couldn't handle the cute little noises and snuffling it was doing. Jonathan watched the dog with envy at how much attention it received from Clary.

"The attendant said he can be really loud and stubborn," said Jonathan," Oh and lazy," he added.

"Hahaha good he'll fit right in, "she said winking at Jonathan. This earned her a grin from him as he admitted she was right.

* * *

They finally found a place where they could eat outside and quickly devoured some chicken and peas with gravy, sharing a bit of chicken with the little grumpy French bulldog. They hadn't named him yet but though that maybe they ought to wait until they see Magnus because they knew the gang there would have an input about what they wanted the dog to be called. They would simply just pick out of what they would suggest.

Clary was a bit anxious about how the meeting would go. She would probably have to tell Jonathan about the pregnancy. But she was insecure. She hated being insecure, especially when it came to men but she couldn't help it. She didn't think she was enough to keep him. If he found out she was pregnant he probably wouldn't spare her another look. He reached over and grabbed her hand smiling at her and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. She smiled back at him and wiper her mind clean.

They decided to skip the clothes shopping since they both had more than enough clothes anyway and just go straight to the institute. When they arrived Clary gently picked the dog up and Jonathan opened the door for her as they made their way to the door. Her heart was pounding. Both with excitement at seeing her friends but also at the prospect that she might have to face Jace again.

* * *

Alec was the one to open it. He stared at them and then looked at the dog. Without saying hello to either of them he snatched the dog from Clary.

"He's so cute oh my god!" he yelled hugging him and playing with the rolls of fat on his face. Clary looked like she was going to die from the laughter she was holding in and Jonathan just looked on with an amused expression on his face.

"We came to visit and see Magnus," Clary said smiling as Alec handed the dog back.

"Yeah I figured," said Alec smiling. He looked at Jonathan and seemed to look thoughtful for a minute before shaking his hand. Clary could see the amount of effort it took Alec to accomplish this act. His jaw clenched and his face hard. He was obviously doing it for Clary's sake but she knew Alec found it hard to shake hands with the man who had killed his brother.

He led them into the elevator where the three of them stood a bit uncomfortably considering the tension. When the door opened Isabelle jumped on Clary. "I miss you so much!" she exclaimed.

Clary smiled even though it hurt her heart a little when they said that because it reminded her of how she never saw them and how much she had missed them in the meantime. She handed the dog to Isabelle and saw how her whole face lit up with happiness.

"Oh my god it's adorable what's its name?" she asked so fast it sounded all like one word.

"We haven't decided that yet. We thought we'd hear what you guys came up with first and then pick out favourite or something," she said smiling as Isabelle's smile turned devious.

Magnus popped his head out of a door at the end of the corridor. "Hurry up then you turtles," he huffed before retracting his head.

Clary and Jonathan shared look before following Magnus into the room. "We'll do Jonathan first," he said then turned around and grinned," well not _DO_, that's Clary's job but you know what I mean," he said before turning back around to rummage in his things. Clary laughed lightly whilst Jonathan rolled his eyes and got up onto the medical bed.

"Okay now I'm going to drain you of a lot of blood, you'll probably fall asleep. When you do I'll know I've taken enough and start pumping in Jace's blood, "said Magnus.

"Wait, what?" said Jonathan taken back, "what do you mean Jace's blood?" he asked disgustedly.

"Well we want to retain your abilities which means you'll need not just normal shadow hunter blood but boosted shadow hunter blood and we can't take Clary's because she's fragile right now which means Jace is the best candidate. Also he has no choice, Maryse made him because of what happened with Clary," said Magnus smiling at the prospect of Jace being punished.

Jonathan sighed," Fine then," he said.

* * *

Clary stepped out of the room while they performed the procedure and decided to hang out with Isabelle and Simon in the library.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down," what you doing?" she asked.

They both smiled," we were just talking, aren't you supposed to be getting an ultrasound or something?" Simon asked.

"Nah, Jonathan's doing his blood exchange thing and that might take a while so yeah," she said in a bored voice.

"How's living with Jonathan?" asked Isabelle as Clary plonked into an armchair near the fire.

"It's actually pretty good, he tends to my every need, he's always with me, we take turns cooking but always both clean up and the house is pretty nice too, "she said rambling.

"Oh I want to see the house, it must be hot if Jonathan designed it because he seems like a guy with a good style sense," Isabelle murmured dreamily. Simon sent her a small annoyed look.

Clary thought about the black leather couched and the dark words everywhere as well as all the sheek modern looking electronics. "I guess you're right, he's good when it comes to furnishing," she said thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here," spat Simon, looking behind Clary. She half expected to see Jonathan behind her but when she turned in her chair she saw Jace. She was surprised that Simon was so spiteful towards Jace, even when she and Jace hadn't gotten along before he'd never been this rude. She kind of liked it since she hated Jace now too so she just smirked at Jace and flicked her hair as she turned back towards Simon.

"I do live here you stupid mundane," she heard Jace say.

"I'm not a mundane, I'm a vampire, gosh and you call me stupid," said Simon with not a hint of a joke in his face.

"Wait, how _are_ you in the library?" she asked Simon suddenly remembering that Simon couldn't walk on Holy ground.

"Oh the silent brothers created this ring, it's similar to the one form lord of the rings but instead of making me invisible it just makes the aura of vampire invisible to the institute" he said, getting excited about the fact that there was someone around who understood his human film and book references.

"Interesting," she mused.

"Not really," she heard Jace mutter behind her. She swung around to look at him again.

"Any _why_ are you here again?" she said exasperated with his presence and his sulky behaviour.

"I live here," he stated again.

"Yes I know that genius I mean why are you _here,_ in the_ library_, particularly in this _spot_, _right next to me,_" she stated like she was talking to a baby. She heard Isabelle snicker behind her.

He gave her a look of hatred and turned around walking out the exit.

They continued to laugh and gossip for a while about random things until Alec came to fetch her to tell her it was her turn.

* * *

She re-entered the room to find a pale and sweaty Jonathan sat in the corner. She frowned

"Are you ok?" she asked leaning down in front of him and brushing his hair back out of his eyes. He smiled affectionately at her and nodded.

"The procedure was a bit more painful than we predicted but it still worked," said Magnus in a professional tone. "Are you going to tell him or what?" he murmured into her ear. She mouthed an _I don't know_ to him while Jonathans head was bowed down. "Do it now" he said as he watched Jonathan's exhausted form.

"Fine," she said grudgingly.

"What are you two talking about," Jonathan breathed.

"Here have this first and then Clary will explain," said Magnus offering him a potion. Jonathan's energy was refilled and he looked back to normal.

"Okay tell me, I've been wondering what it is you two have been hiding. I want to know why you have to come and see Magnus Clary," he said simply, looking at her expectantly.

"I… um... Well," she said looking at Magnus, he prompted her to keep going. "Well when we had sex before the whole Jace thing we um..," she said unable to finish her sentence, horrified by what Jonathan's reaction would be. Magnus sighed

"You guys didn't use protection and now she's pregnant," Magnus finished, getting fed up with Clary's speed of delivery. Jonathan froze. Looking from Clary to her stomach then back to Clary. There were 5 silent, tension filled minutes before Jonathan stood up.

"Can I have a minute with Magnus please," he said, not looking at Clary but out the window.

Clary's heart dropped. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She nodded even though he couldn't see her from his position and her hands fell to her stomach and she backed out of the room. She closed the door behind her and a sob broke out. She clapped a hand over her mouth and ran.

* * *

She found herself in the green house. Her heart clenched painfully at her memories here. _Oh god_, she thought. _Why couldn't it have gone the way it was supposed to? Why couldn't she have just ended up with Jace like everyone said they would? Why did her life have to be so goddamn hard after everything she'd been through?_ She stumbled onto the stairs and laid on them crying softly and cradling her stomach, thinking about the life in there.

His reaction hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be but it had still been bad. He hadn't even looked at her. Why would he do that unless he didn't want it?_ He didn't want her._ She couldn't breathe. She didn't want to be one of those mom's that brought up her kid all alone and had to explain to them that their father didn't want them.

Anger burned through her along with grief, rejection and sadness. She heard a scuff and then she felt a blanket being thrown over her. She opened her eyes but no one was there. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself. "Who's there?" she croaked but no one replied. She sighed and wiped her tears, still sniffing.

She clutched the blanket tighter to her and just stared at the darkening blue sky. It was around 7 in the evening with the sky darkening like this. She started to drift off, still pondering how things could have been different if she had chosen a different path, she wondered how her mom and Luke felt, and she hadn't seen them for a long time. She dreamt about a little girl with white blond hair and green eyes, freckles covered her cheeks and nose and she giggled as Jonathan swung her around in his arms. She snatched the girl from Jonathan's arms._ No… you didn't want us,_ she yelled at him.

* * *

**Review :) I need at least two reviews for another chapter. Also thank you so much for the positive reviews you have absolutely no idea how much ir brightens my day. I read every single one and it makes me feel proud and lets me know what you guys want :) 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to my loyal and patient readers! Here is another chapter for you humans :) Also keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. If you don't review I forget to update, sometimes your reviews remind me I have to update :3 Also sorry for the awkward place this chapter ends. **

* * *

"Uh, are you okay?" Magnus asked tentatively, watching a hunched over Jonathan. Jonathan looked defeated. The sadness etched into the lines on his face. He looked almost pained, thought Magnus.

"I didn't mean to make her cry but I just needed to talk to you," he said sadly. It looked like it took him a lot of effort to even talk.

"Whatever you need, I'm at your disposal," said Magus, trying to cheer him up. He wasn't used to this amount of emotion from Jonathan and to be honest it made him uncomfortable.

"Is it going to be like me? Is it going to be safe? Is she going to be safe?" he asked so quickly it was like a long continuous stream of words. Magnus laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"It will be one quarter demon blood seeing as the angel blood in Clary, coupled with the half of angel blood that was in you when you guys conceived will overpower the demon blood," said Magnus honestly. "It won't be like you in the sense that it will have emotions and a less evil nature. It will most likely inherit your advanced skill set such as increased stamina and power so it will excel in shadow hunter responsibilities and training and will probably even have some warlock properties much like you did," Magnus said, losing himself in the possibilities of the child's potential.

He came back to earth when Jonathan grabbed his jacket, not aggressively but in more of a desperate way. "And you're sure of this?" Jonathan asked with desperation and hope in his voice and eyes. Studying him Magnus couldn't help but be reminded of a boy a long time ago who begged him for help with demons and love. His heart ached slightly for the past and for this boy before him now. Although different in appearance their voices and the look in Jonathan's eyes was very much like that of Will. Magnus sighed internally.

"I'm about 98.5 percent sure," he said smiling at him.

"I have to go find Clary," Jonathan said, grinning at Magnus. He regarded him for a moment and then swept him into a bone crushing hug. Taken off guard, Magnus gasped and patted Jonathan's pat awkwardly since his arms were constricted by Jonathan's muscular ones.

Alec swooped in upon hearing the gasp, probably thinking Jonathan was attacking Magnus. His eyes flashed but then realised that Jonathan was hugging Magnus and relaxed his stance. Magnus locked eyes with him and Alec placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold his laughter in and winked at Magnus before backing out of the room.

Magnus chuckled inwardly," Jonathan, air," he wheezed slightly.

"Oh, sorry!" he said quickly disentangling himself from Magnus and stepping back, blushing a little. He moved jerkily towards the door and set off to find Clary.

* * *

Clary could feel someone shaking her but couldn't respond. Her back was in so much pain but she couldn't remember why and her neck hurt. _What the hell had she slept on? The floor?_ She cracked her eyes opened and saw Isabelle rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you slept here you hobo but you do know we have rooms right?" Clary looked at her blankly then sat up tenderly and took in her surroundings.

_The green house? Huh._ Then the memories came back all in one great boom. She stared at the now closed night flowers. She felt weirdly numb to the memories. She had cried herself out last night. Weird, usually she would never have reacted so irrationally. Must be the hormones, she thought. She was blaming an awful lot recently on her pregnancy. She remembered the stranger who had given her a blanket. She thought it had been a dream but there it was in Isabelle's hand.

"Sorry, must have accidently fallen asleep," she said smiling at Isabelle. Isabelle scoffed at her and pulled her up. She smoothed her clothes down and looked back at Isabelle.

"Alec's making breakfast because apparently I'll poison everyone," she said venomously. Clary stifled a chuckle before grabbing the other girls hand and leading her to the kitchen. She entered and found Alec at the stove finishing off some bacon. She let go of Isabelle's hand and came up next to Alec to take a whiff of the bacon. She loved the smell of bacon in the morning.

However, apparently today wasn't one of those days. She backed away quickly. "What's wrong Clary?" asked Alec worriedly.

She turned and ran towards her room which was thankfully a few doors away and flew past Magnus who had probably been looking for her in her room and straight in the bathroom. She flung herself down and emptied her stomach of yesterday's food.

"Dear me, morning sickness, I'll get Jonathan," said Magnus with concern. She heard some rustling and Magnus leave. She felt weak and felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She hated crying because it made her feel weak but she also hated vomiting with a passion. She felt warm hands come around her. One wrapped around her waist gently and the other pulled her hair out of her face.

"I'm here, shhhh, it's okay," he said. She continued to sniffle and looked up to see Jonathan. She was immensely relieved to see he didn't hate her but was also upset remembering what happened the day before.

* * *

Eventually she was okay to stand up and he helped her brush her teeth before laying on her bed with her. "Dammit," she said sadly. Immediately he turned to her.

"What's wrong Hun?" he asked worriedly.

"I love bacon and now it makes me sick," she said pouting slightly. He chuckled at her and kissed her nose.

"But you know that means there's something else you really crave, try to focus on it and I'll go get it," he murmured while stroking her cheek. She tried to think about what made her hungry and found herself settling on Chinese food.

"Chinese," she said proudly.

He smiled at her happiness and texted Isabelle to get her some Chinese food which she responded to with an 'okay', amongst other remarks about being ordered about like a dog at which he just laughed.

"Clary?" he asked carefully.

"Mmm?" she breathed.

"About yesterday, I-"

"No don't please. I overreacted. It was the hormones. I would never usually be so upset, I mean yeh okay I was upset and still am but I would never usually cry over it you know?" she said with her eyes closed.

"No I know that but I just wanted to say, the reason I asked to speak with Magnus isn't because I don't want a baby with you or because I don't love you because I do and nothing sounds more amazing to me than you carrying our baby. But I was scared. What if it was going to be like me? I didn't want it to hurt you either. I had no idea what to expect and I was afraid I'd have to make the decision of asking you to abort it for your own safety and I was also anxious because I know you'd never do that because you're so selfless and loving so I just needed those few minutes with Magnus," he rambled before abruptly finishing, blushing and looking down even though her eyes were still closed and her face void of expression.

She mulled everything he said over in her head. She wasn't upset at him. In fact what he said made a lot of sense to her and he was right, she never would have gotten rid of it which understandably made him upset if he thought it was going to hurt her. She didn't bother asking him what Magnus said because if Magnus had confirmed it was going to hurt her Jonathan would be begging her to abort right now but he wasn't. There was one thing thought that she focused on.

"Minutes? Wat did you do the rest of the time?" she asked curiously.

"Looking for you," he said sadly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Of course he didn't know the institute and it's layout. He also didn't know where her favourite places were of where she was likely to go. She felt guilty that he had spent all night looking for her, probably worried about her because of her overreaction, whilst she was sleeping in the greenhouse absent of any worries.

She reached out and let her finger tips trail down his cheeks before cupping it. He saw his eyelashes flutter and then his eyes lock with her own. "I'm sorry, "she said softly before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back with the same gentleness.

She leaned into him and he curled his arm around her. They lay like that for a while until Isabelle came back with her Chinese food and the three of them sat on the bed eating and laughing about random things.

* * *

Eventually it was time for Clary and Jonathan to head home. They picked up the puppy along with a list of puppy names from the Inhabitants of the institute before packing all their things into Jonathan's car and waving their goodbyes as they hit the road again. The puppy was back on Clary's lap looking excitedly out the window at the unravelling landscapes.

Clary, in the meantime, studied Jonathan. The way he held the steering wheel with a practice air of effortlessness when she knew that in reality he was holding it firm in case he had to swerve or manoeuvre around anything. His eyes were more focused and alert than she had ever seen him, drinking in his surroundings and locking onto anything that moved. His body was relaxed but poised at the same time. She loved watching him do such mundane things with the eloquence of a shadow hunter.

They stopped past burger king on their way home because Clary was craving a burger. Clary waited for the best lighting before taking a picture of Jonathan driving on her camera to sketch later. On the way home she started rattling off the names on the list given to her by her friends, laughing at the ridiculous ones and revelling in the laughter Jonathan emitted when he heard the names as well.

"Boxer, Gizmo, Tyson, Chewie, Skippy, Frenchie (as in French kiss), Jon, Butch, Duke, King, Ninja, Tiger and Lancelot," she said, revising all of them for the last time as they pulled into the driveway.

After getting everything out of the car and setting up an area for the puppy. They went up to bed and got changed they rolled around in bed kissing and playing around before finally Clary cuddled up to Jonathan and he turned he light off. They'd decide on a name tomorrow morning and go from there he thought.

* * *

**Review ! Bad or good, long or one word, I don't mind :) Also need some votes on what dog name you guys want and some suggestions of baby names **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so it wasn't a super long wait for once ahaha, please let me know what puppy name you would like guys because I think only one person said what they want so if no one else chooses then it'll just be their pick. Love your reviews, keep them up! This is not my best work and I feel like I could've done better but oh well. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Jonathan?" she whispered, not sure if he was awake or not. He usually never slept this late. "Jonathan?" she whispered a bit louder, she was basically whisper shouting at him. Sigh, time for extensive measures, she thought to herself. She lifted her leg up so it was against his back and promptly shoved him out of bed.

She heard the thud of him hitting the ground and the whoosh of air that escaped his lungs when he hit the ground. "Wha-What's going on?" he said groggily. She rolled her eyes.

"I got called to go to the institute, they need my help with something, it's not important, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now," she said, giving him an exasperated look when she realised he was falling asleep again. "Jonathan?" she whined, nudging him lightly with her foot.

"Yeah, yeah I heard, now let me get some sleep woman," he mumbled. She giggled at him and made her way to the garage. She had already gotten dressed in black leggings, a loose white singlet with low sides and a black sports bra underneath. She had tied her hair back into a high ponytail and had black and silver runners on. She wanted to be dressed the way a shadow hunter does, practical and gym based in case she decided to train while she was there.

She jumped into one of three cars in the garage. She didn't know much about cars and wasn't going to pretend she did but she noticed it was black Mitsubishi car, not particularly big and not overtly small. She liked the look and shape of it so she decided it would be her car. She started on her drive to the institute but then got side tracked by her stomach which decided it wanted to consume the whole of the KFC restaurant.

After she was done with her chicken bucket she decided she really should get a move on and sped the rest of the way to the institute. When she got there she went up on her own and sought out Alec. Usually she would have look for Magnus but then she remembered that he didn't actually live there he just visited Alec there sometimes. Alec is the oldest so technically he has the most authority, that's why she went to him. She found him in the library, pouring over some old textbooks about ancient Chinese fighting styles.

"Interesting read," she joked, plonking down in the seat across from him. She saw a smile tug at the corners of his lips even though he kept his eyes on the page.

"Yes, one could say that," he replied.

"Don't you ever read things for fun?" she asked, smirking at him in a friendly manner.

He put his fingers on his chin and pretended to be in deep thought, "What is this_ fun_ you talk of?" he asked sarcastically.

Clary giggled at him before feeling a very strange and forceful movement in her belly. _"Oh,"_ she said, cutting off her laughter as she jolted forward, hand going to her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Alec, jumping up from his seat at once and rounding the table to sit next to Clary. She smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and placed it where she had felt the movement.

"Here," she breathed, gazing at her stomach in wonder. Again she felt the feeling and she saw a lump appear under his hand before disappearing again. He grinned at her.

"That's my boy, he's going to be a legendary shadow hunter just like his uncle," he said, looking up to the ceiling and raising a fist in the air in a dramatic flourish. Clary stared at him for approximately two seconds before bursting into laughter, she had tears in her eyes by the time she stopped and Alec was laughing alongside her.

"So what did you need me for Clary?" he asked happily, reaching across the table for his forgotten book.

"Oh Isabelle called and said you guys needed me for something and that I didn't need to bring Jonathan," she said casually.

Alec made a small chocking sound before burying his nose back in the book. "Yes, err well I'm sure Isabelle can help you with that…" he said almost guiltily. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What do you know that you don't want to tell me?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing, I mean, _what_? I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled awkwardly, stumbling over his words in his effort to back out of the situation.

"Fine then you're coming with me to go ask Isabelle," she said and saw him drop the book which she knew he hadn't been reading because he had been holding it upside down.

He sighed, "Okay let's get this over with then," he murmured with the air of a parent.

* * *

"Hmmmm, no, no, no, oh that's alright I guess, no, yes," Jonathan talked to himself as he read through the list of puppy names again. He was done with breakfast which hadn't really been the same without Clary and had decided to pick which names he approved of so that they could at least narrow the list down by the time she got home.

He soon got bored of that and wasn't really in the mood to train yet so he decided to pull some clothes on and go shopping. When he entered the garage he noticed the missing car which Clary must have driven to the institute. He smiled to himself.

He had known she would like that car because in his mind it just suited her. He doubted she knew enough about cars to know it had basically bulletproof skin and amazing steering in case she needed to weave through traffic or make a miraculous get away. _You could never be too prepared_ he thought to himself.

He got in his Liquid platinum LS 460 F Sport Lexus. It was his favourite one out of the three. He drove to a different plaza than the one him and Clary had gotten the puppy from and meandered around trying to find something to do. He came across a sporting store where he stocked up on sports clothes for the winter so they could train and still be warm. He stocked up on some groceries as well because he loved cooking with Clary and had some new things he wanted to try with her in mind.

One girl in the grocery store kept fluttering her eyelashes at him which just annoyed him. After asking him for help multiple times and trying to engage him in conversation she eventually gave up. She glared at him and stomped away. He didn't understand, he had even dressed down so that girls wouldn't notice him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, grey tracksuits, work boots and a backwards snapback. The only piece of jewellery he had on was a dog tag that said Jonathan on it. He dismissed their stares and continued on with his shopping adventures.

He came across an elegant jewellery store. He liked it because it wasn't modern, it had very old looking furnishings and the architecture of the shop took him back quite a few years to before he was even born. He loved the antique feel of the shop and the fact that all the jewellery looked unique. He told the lady working at the shop that he was looking for something to get his girlfriend and interestingly enough, instead of trying to sell him the most expensive pieces in the shop like any other sales assistant would have, she asked him to describe Clary.

"She's quite short, dark red hair, curly and long, maybe up to her elbow. She had jade green eyes and a petite figure. She's pretty independent and simple. She wouldn't want anything too flashy but something beautiful and elegant. She doesn't wear bright colours because they clash with her hair and she doesn't wear dangly things a lot," he mused. He had never really realised how much of her he took note of. He surprised himself with the amount of information he was able to provide the lady with.

She smiled warmly at him. She bustled around the shop before returning to him with a thin silver chain that held an arrow in the middle. The arrow was slender and fragile looking and had little diamonds set in the arrow head. He thought it so simple and elegant but also not too simple. He knew it would look perfect on Clary so he bought it for her. As she was packaging the necklace for him she waved her hand towards an area near the door.

"I can tell you love her from the way you speak about her, maybe next time you will return for one of _those,_" she intoned in a shaky, deep voice. He took the package from her frail, freckled fingers and before leaving the shop he leaned over the glass cabinet she had motioned to and peered inside.

He saw four rows of engagement rings that glistened proudly in their casings, despite their obvious age. He glanced back towards the old woman who smiled back at him before retreating into the back of the shop. He sighed at the lady but smiled a little proudly to himself at what she had said and made his way back to his car.

He texted Clary after he sat back in his car, hoping to determine when she would be back so he could start lunch but after waiting 10 minutes he still got no reply. He messaged her again but the same thing happened. He felt a bit uneasy and decided to message Isabelle instead. After about 5 minutes she messaged back saying that Clary was busy helping them but should be back maybe 2 hours before dinner time which was 7pm for them. He huffed impatiently. He missed Clary and wanted to give her his gift.

* * *

He drove home slowly, hoping to kill some time. When he got home he decided to play with the puppy. He felt bad that they hadn't named it yet, he frowned, looking down at his excited face. He decided to teach it some tricks so he went to the library and dredged up a book on dog training. After around 2 hours he had successfully taught it how to sit. Of course overnight it would probably forget anyway but for now he felt quite accomplished.

He understood what Clary meant now by having something to entertain them while the other was out. Even though Clary wasn't there it was like he still had company, he didn't feel quite as alone.

He decided to make some lunch before he went to train so he dug up the ingredients for taco's and made some shabby looking tacos in half an hour. If Clary was there she would have helped him and they probably wouldn't have looked half as shabby as they did. Again he felt the pang of Clary's absence. He tried to think about what could be keeping her this long but he couldn't come up with anything that could possibly take this long.

He fed his last taco to the nameless puppy and went upstairs to get change for training. While he was in the closet he heard his phone ring. He finished pulling on his black t shirt and black tracksuits before running into the room to grab his phone, he answered it just before the last ring.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly, he hadn't had time to check the caller ID.

"It's Isabelle, I think you need to come down, Clary's kind of, um…well… she's not taking some news all too well and yeah we think you could help calm her down," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked concerned, already on his way to the garage.

"You'll see when you get here, just _hurry_," she rushed before hanging up.

He stared down at his phone for a few long moments before scooping up the puppy and getting in his car. Whatever this is it better be good because if they had upset Clary for nothing then they were going to get an earful. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove, he had read somewhere that stress wasn't good for pregnant mothers and could lead to complications with the baby. He knew he was probably being paranoid but it was in his nature to expect the worst.

He felt a slow paw at his arm. He looked down to see the puppy with one paw on his arm, looking at him with the cutest eyes, wagging its tail expectantly. He couldn't help but smile at it, he eased up slightly and relaxed.

_It couldn't be that bad,_ he thought. If it was they wouldn't have filled him in like that._ It's fine,_ he chanted in his head.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, LOVE YA :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyya, sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter and thanks for not giving up on me guys ;) Also feel free to check out my other stories even thought none of them are quite as far along as these, I could use your opinions :)**

* * *

He screeched to a stop whilst turning the wheel, the car swinging, just barely making it into the driveway. He grabbed the dog, opened the door and slammed it shut behind him in his haste. He didn't bother with locking and checking it but instead ran inside. After he had rode the elevator up to the main floor he looked around helplessly for a clue as to where everyone was. He heard shouting in the distance but couldn't discern which hallway it was coming from since they all connected in some way and so the sound was reverberating through all of them.

He then caught sight of church down the hallway to his left and ran to the cat. It froze and hissed at him but he ignored it. "Take me to the others," he demanded. The cat continued to glower at him for several moments. "_Please_," he sighed rolling his eyes at having to beg an animal.

The cat continued to glare at him but started moving, weaving from hallway to hallway and through the twists and turns until it reached a room where shouting could be heard behind it. Mainly Clary's voice was discernible and she was obviously laying into someone.

Jonathan tugged the door open and slid in, he didn't want to attract Clary's attention in case she directed her anger at him and he slid against the wall towards Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Isabelle looked strained, Alec looked scared and Magnus looked simply amused.

Jonathan finally took a proper look at the scene.

Clary was red in the face, her hair flying around wildly and her fist clenched as she beared down on Jonathan who was looking at the ground, tense but not quite angry. He looked about to fall at her feet.

"_How dare you_! How could you possibly think this is _ok_? How could you actually think I would _forgive you,_ you piece of filth!" she continued to yell at him.

_Forgive? That's what this was about?_ _The idiot was asking for forgiveness?_ Jonathan was quickly growing in anger at the boy in front of him. He couldn't help but feel the tiniest twinge of pity for him at the way Clary was yelling at him but he still hated him. How Jace could possibly ask for forgiveness now was beyond a mystery to him.

"Clary _please_ just-"Jace began to say.

"No!" Clary cut him off, "I will not listen to any more rubbish that comes out of your fucking mouth you idiot, don't you understand? You hurt me in the worst way possible, the things you said were unforgivable, you almost _killed me!_ What part of that is incomprehensible to you?" she spat before shoving him hard. Jace fell backwards onto his but, catching himself with his hands and smartly stayed down.

Clary shot a glare at Isabelle and Alec before flinging the door open so it cracked against the wall resoundly and stormed off. Isabelle let out a squeak and hurried to follow her. Alec moved as if to help his brother, probably a habit of being his Parabati for so long but then thought twice and stepped back towards Magnus.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you, you're a fucking idiot mate," Jonathan said, staring down at him disgustedly. Jace sneered up at him.

"You wouldn't understand," he shot back.

"Oh _believe me_ I would and I'll let you know that, that was the stupidest thing you could've done on your part and now you've probably just made her hate you _more_ so well done," Jonathan informed quietly, with venom dripping from every word he spoke before taking off to find Clary.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I saw this coming the second you and Isabelle agreed to help the blithering imbecile," Magnus said matter of factly, rolling his eyes at Jace's form on the floor and tugging Alec out by his hand.

Jonathan found Clary in the library drawing furiously, perched near floor to ceiling windows that revealed the bustling streets surrounding the institute. Isabelle, who had previously be watching Clary from a few meters away with a worried look, shot Jonathan a relieved expression before scuttling off to leave him with the problem. Jonathan huffed exasperatly and went to sit near Clary's feet. She looked at him and sent him the tiniest smile that she could manage before going back to drawing. He wrapped and arm around her leg and stroked it while he watched the street with her.

They continued this way for quite a while, maybe an hour, maybe slightly more. Clary had slowed more and more until she finally closed the book. "Can I see?" he asked, looking at her innocently. She smiled and surprisingly to him, handed him the book. He opened it in the middle and flipped quickly to the last filled page. He knew she probably only wanted him to see that picture and had not meant for him to see all her personal drawings or paintings.

He thought she had been drawing something outside but found the page full of runes with names scribbled beneath, on top or to the side of them. Arrows going from the rune to the name and all the crossing of the arrows made him give up on deciphering which rune belonged with which name but instead just admired them, knowing he wouldn't have seen any of them before.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked her, resting his chin on her knee and smiling at her affectionately. He saw her breathing stop for a second and her cheeks go a lovely red before she gently pulled her book out of his grasp.

"Yes but it won't hurt my ego to hear it again," she teased, grinning at him. He felt his heart skip a few beats and then he grabbed her hand and got up, yanking her with him.

"Woah," he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Pins and needles," he said with a grimace.

She laughed lightly at him and reached up to peck his lips lightly. "Better?" she hummed quietly. He nodded dumbly at her which received another laugh from her. She tugged him by the hand out the library door and into the hallway. They made it all the way to the elevator without being spotted. They pressed the button to go down and just before it closed he thought he heard someone say Clary's name but then the doors finished closing and they were falling, slowly and clumsily down the shaft.

"This doesn't exactly feel safe," he said, referring to the squeaks, groans and lurches the elevator made. She gave him a chuckle before pushing him against the wall of the elevator.

"You're right, it isn't," she purred, pushing her body into his. He was surprised initially but wasn't about to complain, he gave in to the intensity of the moment and to be honest, found the whole scenario kind of kinky. His lips met hers in a fiery embrace, tongues shot together, fighting for dominance until he surrended and hers began to massage his seductively. She pulled back slightly, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it gently before pulling back altogether.

She took a step away from him just as the doors opened, she bounced out, leaving a dazed Jonathan against the wall of the elevator. He felt all his blood rushing south and he smirked at her antics before following her eagerly. The puppy, as if knowing they were leaving, had bounded down the stairs and jumped right into Jonathan's arms just before they walked out the door.

* * *

"So what are we naming this little thing?" she asked cheerfully, sliding her seatbelt on. She pet the dog gently and the puppy leaned into her touch, its eyes closing to slits. Jonathan smiled at the sight, already pulling out of the driveway.

"I don't know it's up to you really," he said, wanting her to have bigger ownership of the dog. He wanted her to feel like everything was hers and that although he would care for it, he wanted her to feel it was her friend and companion as she was far from her friends and family most of the time. She looked at the dog and then shyly looked up at Jonathan.

"I like Frenchie to be honest, it's an adorable name and reminds me of Grease," she said smiling to herself.

"Grease?" he asked incuriously, "Frenchie reminds you of a sticky black substance?" he questioned carefully.

She giggled at him," No, not actual Grease silly, it's a movie," she explained. He just gave her another weird look before returning his attention to driving. "I feel like pickles and Doritos," she said slowly as if she was still thinking about her request.

He gave her a confused look but swung the car into the next exit and found a shopping centre where they walked around for a bit before finding the exact pickles she wanted and the exact flavour of Doritos she was craving. All the while with Clary teasing him. She'd press her body against his suddenly and then just as suddenly flee away laughing at his growing member and obvious frustration. She'd also brush her hand near the front of his pants, alarmingly close to his crotch area. Presently she was leaning up to supposedly press a kiss to his neck that she could just reach but instead sucked on it gently before letting ago and sped walking away, giggling to herself. He couldn't help but grin when he heard her laugh though.

Hey finally purchased their goods and returned to their car. She was quietly thinking to herself when he interrupted her. "You know we have to start thinking of names and finding out the gender so we can get everything ready," he told her. She gave him a confused look before realising what he wsa referring to and looking at her stomach with a mixture of confusion and love.

She was about 3 months pregnant now but looked like she was 5 months along. He wasn't sure why or how that worked but Clary had mentioned it had something to do with both of their blood being enhanced.

"I love you Clary," he murmured in between kisses. They were in bed, both wearing pyjamas and Frenchie at their feet.

"I love you too," she sighed as his kisses trailed to her throat, she tangled her fingers in his hair. He rolled so that he was on top of her and grinded against her gently. She moaned quietly and moved her hands to his shoulders which felt deliciously muscly under her fingertips. His hand roamed her side and then her stomach, exploring her silky, flat skin before diving into her shorts. She gasped as his fingertips brushed her centre but then kept moving past it. She huffed until he found her opening and slid his finger into her. She arched slightly, moaning at the feeling. He pumped quickly a few times, earning a scratch on his back from her nails as pleasure rolled over her body.

He pulled his finger out and reached them a little higher to rub her nub gently, earning and throaty groan from the red head before he trailed down again and delved inside her once more. He continued to alternate between the two until she was close to falling off the edge. Then he withdrew from her shorts altogether and pulled her short down. She rolled to look at him, locking eyes with him intensely, demonstrating to him, her need for him by roughly pulling him back against her and unbuttoning his pants and pulling his member out. Not even bothering to pull his pants down all the way she positioned him and then pulled him against her. He shoved into her roughly, causing her to moan loudly along with his gratified moan. He moved slowly but deeply at first before grabbing hold of her hips and slamming into her quicker. Her hand were leaving dark scratch marks on his back as she panted and moaned his name whilst throwing her head from side to side. She came suddenly, her moan hitching into a higher note before cutting off all together and her muscles clenched around him before she shuddered and relaxed into the bed.

This cause him to cum which caused him to spasm sporadically before shuddering in pleasure and collapsing onto her. She stroked his hair absentmindly, content in the moment until they both began to drift off to sleep. Neither of them gave notice to the dog that had jumped and ran horrified out of the room when Jonathan had pulled Clary's shorts off. They also didn't give it any notice when it warily made its way back in and settled back on the bed, glaring at them in an annoyed fashion before settling down to sleep too.

* * *

**Thanks you and Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, this story is coming to an end soon, I think around 20 chapters will be enough for me to finish, of course I could be wrong but that's what I'm aiming for right now. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_How did this happen to me? I haven't even talked to mom about it oh god. What if I'm a horrible mother?_ Clary was talking to herself again in her own head. She tended to do this a lot now that she wasn't allowed to move around and do much other than stay home. She was currently in front of the mirror caressing her stomach, her mind wandering far away from the present. She hated having these negative thoughts but she couldn't help it when she was left alone with nothing to distract her.

An idea suddenly sparked in her brain. She picked up her phone, typing the name of the person she needed and pressing dial. "Hello? It's Clary. Wanna hang out? Awesome, meet me at the mall near yours alright? Okay, see you soon," she smiled to herself and jumped up to get ready.

Frenchie whined on her bed as she got ready, pulling on cotton shorts and a loose singlet with timberlands for her feet, it was a decently sunny day but this was all she could wear considering she could barely fit into any of her clothes. Maybe it was a good thing they were going to the mall she thought as she hastily applied some foundation and mascara before bouncing down the hall to the stairs.

"Shit!" she yelped as she stumbled on the second stair down. She managed to grab the banister and swing herself around as she almost fell. She was hanging off the banister, one foot on the stair she had been on and one in the air, her back facing the bottom of the stairs. "Well this is awkward," she muttered to herself before managing to pull her body back up. She huffed and made her way down more carefully.

She tried to act nonchalant but her stumble had scared her much more than she was letting on if she was honest with herself. But Clary didn't care about honesty right now, she was on a mission to be happy and that included putting all her worries aside. She filled the dog bowel with food and water before getting in her car and driving to the mall near the institute. She knew that not worrying and just dismissing what had happened was potentially dangerous but well pregnancy hormones make a girl act unreasonably. Jonathan would kill her if he found out that she hadn't been more careful though.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

_Who the bloody hell was annoying him now_ Magnus thought to himself as he made his way to the door. Creaking it open slightly he peered through the gap that the lock chain allowed. Oh, he thought. Well at least he loved making fun of this one. He opened his door allowing the Daylighter in to his house.

"What can I do for you today Samuel?" He asked the vampire. To his amusement Simon rolled his eyes before answering his question.

"First of all my names Simon which you know," he huffed in an exasperated tone but then his eyes got a lot darker and he almost blushed, looking at the floor before mumbling the reason he was there.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" Magnus said, growing more and more curious as to what it was he wanted with him.

"Uh well Raphael told me to come to you," he said simply.

"He did, did he…?" Magnus asked, starting to gather where this conversation was going.

"Uh yeah…" Simon said, not revealing any more useful information.

"I assume this is about your obsession with appearing human. I'm going to take a leap and assume you're here because Raphael told you where he learned to appear human, say god's name and walk in churches?" asked Magnus, growing more and more sure with the way Simon's eyes lighted up as he listened to Magnus.

"Well…. Yep basically," said Simon grinning at Magnus' demeanour.

He studied Simon for a few moments before laughing, "Goodbye," he said and started shoving Simon towards the door again.

"Wh-what?" said Sion, his smile faltering.

"Look, "said Magnus, ceasing pushing him for a moment to explain," Raphael failed to mention that he accomplished most of what he does on his own. I was merely a helping hand, I supported from the sidelines, sure, but he was the one with the iron steel determination. He worked his ass off to be able to do what he can today,' Magnus finished.

"I don't care Magnus. You were obviously part of the process to getting to where he is today so please just help me for god sake! I'm sick and tired of all you people acting like I'm still a stupid little mundane. I'm sick of being pushed to the side. I am not just nerdy little Simon anymore alright? If you won't help me I'll just have to do it on my own," Simon fumed looking Magnus in the eye with determination that he hadn't seen for a long time, probably since Will all those years ago.

Magnus smiled sadly to himself, thinking of all the horrible things all these children had gone through. How they weren't even near the end of all the horrible events to come. His heart truly went out to all of them. But he was glad that it hadn't broken their hope and determination.

"Alright, fine" Magnus conceded before continuing to push him towards the door. "Now let me get my beauty sleep goddamit, looks like this are hard to achieve," huffed Magnus.

Simon rolled his eyes, letting himself be pushed towards the door this time," You know, at two in the afternoon people are usually awake," he said sarcastically before tripping over Chariman meow who yelped and ran away from him.

"LEAVE MY CAT ALONE FOR GODSAKE SEAN," yelled Magnus before promptly closing the door in his face.

Simon just stared at the door for a few seconds before chuckling to himself and making his way back to the institute.

* * *

"Clary!" he yelled opening his arms for her to jump in.

Clary squealed and ran into his arms, he swung her around a few times before setting her down.

"I've missed you," she said happily, grabbing his arms and dragging him towards the mall's entrance.

"Me too, Clary. How come you wanted to come here though?" he asked her questioningly.

"Oh well I need clothes now that I'm as a big as a bloody elephant and I'll also need to start buying things for the baby, Magnus said the baby could be here in 2-3 months because apparently it's growing rapidly, something to do with both of us having heightened blood," she said nonchalantly.

He looked at her stomach and dropped down to talk to it, "Hey kiddo it's uncle Alec, you better start practicing your moves soon because when you come out I expect you to be a kickass shadow hunter you hear me?" he asked jokingly, patting her stomach and standing back up. She just giggled at him. She loved that her family accepted her baby so easily and were already excited to be uncle and aunts. "Is it a boy or girl?" he asked her while they walked in the mall, eyes scanning the shops for suitable stores.

She turned to him, "I have no idea," she giggled.

"What?!" he said turning towards her, "Aren't you like dying to find out?" he asked now confused. She smiled at his concern.

"I do but you have to be a certain stage along to find out Alec, I'm only like 4-5 months along," she said.

"But if Magnus says you're the equivalent of 7 months along then don't you think you should be able to find out?" he asked her impatiently.

She blanched, "I didn't even think of that," she said, already feeling stupid. She wasn't sure if Alec was right but she should still check. She really needed to start working things out for the babies room and clothes.

"Then it's decided, we are going after this to find out, I'll text Magnus now," Alec said in a decided tone. Clary just rolled her eyes at his parental behaviour and dragged him into a maternity store. He looked around in horror and embarrassment. She missed this Alec. The one who was shy and quiet but still helpful and completely horrified by girly things. It was wonder how he was dating someone so glittery all the time. She just giggled at his expression until a lady approached them.

"Hi, what can I do to help such a lovely couple?" she asked, smiling at Clary's bump and then at Alec. Alec was at a loss for words and just stared at her dumbly before saying, "I'm not-"

Clary cut him off, "Me and my husband are looking for maternity clothes, I'm about 7 months along," she said smiling back at the lady. The lady said she'd be right back and bustled away to look for clothes for Clary. Alec now looked at Clary like he was going to faint. She laughed at him and said she'd explain later but to just go along with it for now.

After they got Clary's clothes she was really hungry so they made their way to the food court to search for some food that suited Clary's cravings which right now was fish which came with salad, hommus and apple juice. Alec gave her really weird looks when she ordered her food but knew better than to question a pregnant lady and instead just ordered his food and sat down with her.

"So what was all that about in the shop I mean I know I'm good looking but damn Clary I'm taken," Alec said sarcastically. Clary threw a bit of salad at him and she laughed.

"Well because if I said I wasn't married for one they instantly become ruder thinking I'm a tramp or something or worse, they act all pitiful like I was knocked up and then left to fend for myself it's really quite irritable. Secondly, if you say the person with you isn't the dad they think he left you and that you are a tramp to be with another guy and thirdly, they would find it weird that girl would get a guy friend to go maternity shopping with her, they don't understand how with shadow hunters we are like brother and sister," she finished. He thought over her reasons before nodding and agreeing with her.

"So now are you ready to go find out the sex of the baby?" he asked excitedly. Clary had wanted to go with Jonathan but when she saw how excited Alec was she really couldn't say no.

"Alright I'm ready," she laughed. Alec picked up all her bags of shopping and they made their way to the exit. She was truly excited to find out the sex of the baby. She was a bit nervous, the thoughts from before coming back to bother her. She didn't know if Jonathan wanted a girl or not, she didn't want to him to get upset or disheartened if it wasn't what he wanted but she also really didn't want to have to fight with him because honestly a parent should love their child regardless of gender, she thought.

As they were walking to towards the car, Clary felt weird, almost like someone was following her, she brushed it off, blaming it on being pregnant. She was with Alec, nothing bad would happen to her. However, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the eerie feeling sent shivers up her side. She slowed a bit, grabbing Alec's hand and he looked at her and smiled absentmindly, not picking up on her feelings. She chanced a quick glance behind but she saw no one. They turned a corner to a long almost alley like, break off of the car park where they had parked.

They were almost to the car when Clary felt herself be ripped out of Alec's grasp and shoved into a car. She yelped and got up from where she was lying on the car seat to look out the window. The car was locked and she saw someone with a black hoodie, pants and shoes, fighting Alec, his back facing mystery man was of a strong build, reminding her of Jace, _oh god please let it not be Jace,_ she thought to herself. Alec was red from how angry he was and was fighting the person with all he had but it was obvious that the mystery guy was the better fighter. She struggled with the door trying to find a way out.

She was a bloody shadow hunter so god be damned if she was going to just let herself be taken by a random guy. She finally removed one of her timberland boots, thank god she was wearing heavy shoes, took her singlet off and wrapped it around the boot before smashing it against the window, until a crack appeared. She did it again and again, struggling to hurry as she saw Alec suffer a kick to the gut and a right hook to the jaw before he was pushed to the ground.

"_ALEC NO!_" she screamed, she finally shattered the window and began to climb through it. The man swung around to look at her when he heard the window shatter. He was no one she knew but that didn't put her to ease. He was wearing shadow hunter clothes and he had runes inked into his skin that was all that mattered to her, that one of their own would attack them. She scrambled through and dropped to the floor in a fighting position. He made to move towards her but Alec swung his foot into the guy's ankle, causing him to fall over.

Clary yanked her boot back on and ran towards the guy. She dodged the kick he sent towards her, grabbing his foot and bending it at an impossible angle until she heard a snap and a cry of pain from her target. She saw red at this point. _How dare anyone try to hurt her family_? She threw his leg roughly to the side, watching him pull it towards him whimpering. She kicked him in the side, hard. He grunted and then groaned, she had glass embedded into her boot now which had made her kick pierce his skin. She rolled him onto his stomach and got on top of him. She held both his hands behind his back and pulled his head up by his hair with her other hand.

"Who do you work for?" she spit into his ear with as much venom as she could muster.

"Like I'd tell –_ AHH"_ he yelled as Clary ripped his head back further.

"Tell me and I may not kill you," she said, dead serious. She was dimly aware of Alec giving her a shocked look but she was more focused on the man she was interrogating.

He must have recognised the sincerity in her voice this time because this time he choked out a name. "What was that?" Clary said, not believing her ears.

"Amatis," he choked again, spitting blood out after wards. Clary dropped the man's head who groaned, taking in another shuddering breathe, before slowly turning her head to lock eyes with Alec. They both stared at each other incredulously. _What the hell?_

* * *

**OOOOOH AMATIS! ahaha sorry for the cliff hanger guys but it was just too good a place to finish on ;)**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND WHATEVER ELSE IS POSSIBLE :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HIII really sorry for the huge ass delay cause vce exams have been hectic and since they basically determine the rest of my life I've been giving them my all. I'll try to update again soon. Hopefully you like it. I've been trying to decide how to end this because I'm just not that into it anymore, I might start focusing more on my other fanfic which is a Vampire Academy one. If youre' interested go check it out :)**

* * *

"What do you mean he said Amatis? Isn't she supposed to work for Jonathan?" asked Simon, squinting at them like they had gone nuts.

"Do you seriously think I'm making this up? Look at our goddamn clothes Simon," Alec shouted angrily at him. They couldn't believe the looks they were receiving from the others. Clary suddenly felt sick, really sick. She bolted from the room to the nearest room and into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Clary?!" she heard them yelling and trying to find her but she couldn't be bothered telling them where she was. She felt the full weight of the feelings she had been holding at bay ever since they left the guy at the mall. They were so overwhelming she found it hard to breathe. She chocked on a sob and begun crying. Everything was going wrong. She didn't want to hurt people but she had dragged Alec into what was obviously meant for her.

She couldn't breathe. She felt like everything was closing in on her. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her onto their lap and rubbed her back with their hand. Everything was too much of a blur to see who it was but she felt familiarity like everything would be ok. They tucked her head under their chin and just held her occasionally whispering soothing things into her ear.

* * *

Alec couldn't believe the shadow hunters. They were trained to be ready for any type of ridiculous situation but they couldn't get their heads around a dark shadow hunter attacking them? He had to force Clary into that car and drive her home, not sure what damage she had sustained but knowing he needed healing. They hadn't even called Magnus yet. What if something was wrong with the baby? He was so frustrated he was literally pulling at his hair.

He ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialled. "Alec what's wrong?" was the answer he received.

"Something's happened, get here as fast as you can, I need you to check up on the baby," said Alec, he heard Magnus agree and hang up. If anything happened to that baby he would blame these idiots running around like headless chooks trying to find Clary.

Shit, someone needed to let Jonathan know as well. He sighed and dialled the number, not wanting to bring Jonathans wrath upon the institute. Somehow he was always left with all the important decisions and tasks, he understood he was the oldest but only by a year. He'd appreciate it if the others would just be mature for once in their lives.

"Uh, Alec, how can I help you?" asked Jonathan awkwardly. His awkwardness was understandable seeing as they weren't exactly best friends and didn't call each other just to catch up.

"Something's happened and I think it would be a good idea if you got here right away," he spoke clearly.

"I'm on my way, "responded Jonathan before hanging up.

Now all he had to do was find Clary.

He walked down the hall and tried the first room, locked. Well just because it was locked didn't mean she wasn't in there, she could've locked it for privacy. He drew and unlocking rune onto the door and pushed it open. He instantly heard a voice in the bathroom and gravitated towards it quietly. He peered in through the sizeable crack to see Clary being cradled. Oh god he had to change this before Jonathan got here or he'd surely kill someone.

He silently left the room and went to grab Isabelle. She was better with these kind of situations and hopefully she would know what to do.

* * *

Bloody fucking hell, can't they keep her safe for one blasted day? By the angel he was going to have a heart attack one of these days. He was speeding and rushing through the streets to get to the institute in case something really serious had happened.

Flashes of images where Clary was hurt and helpless came to his mind. Oh god he better hurry.

* * *

"Uhh, do you reckon she knows it's him?" Isabelle whispered in shock.

"Of course she doesn't or she would've killed him by now," Simon whispered back exasperatedly.

"I don't know what to do and Jonathan's on his way!" Alec whisper shouted.

"Maybe we should just leave them?" suggested Magnus, shaking with silent laughter, prompting Alec to shoot him a strained look. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Oi! Wake up you too, I need to check on the baby, "Magnus shouted.

Clary and Jace jolted awake, Isabelle screamed and put her hand on her heart, Simon laughed and Alec gave him a horrified look.

Clary was confused as to why everyone was staring at her. The memories from before she fell asleep flood back to her but when she looks around she sees everyone standing in front of her, then who the hell was… she turned around to see Jace holding her. Her stomach did a flip and she jumped out of his grasp.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Clary

"Well it is my room Clary" he responded politely with a bit of sarcasm. She just rolled her eyes at him and walked off.

"Clary come this way I need to check on the baby to make sure it isn't hurt from the attack. She went cold. How could she not have thought of that? She got bodily thrown into a car, shimmied her way through glass, a struggled on top of a man. Who knows what all the stress and movement could've done when you factor in that she was supposed to be on bed rest.

"Okay, "she said simply and followed him into a room where a bed resided in the middle. She climbed onto it and lay down. He did the normal ultrasound and his magical check up by holding her stomach and murmuring incantations.

"Seems like all is okay," he smiled down at her.

"Clary aren't you going to ask?" questioned Alec from behind her basically jumping up and down. She hadn't even noticed him enter behind her. She laughed quietly at his eagerness.

"I want to know the sex Magnus," she asked while he laughed at Alec's eagerness.

"Sure," he replied, murmuring more incantation on her stomach. After a good 5 minutes he leaned back and smiled at her. He begun to open his mouth when Jonathan ran into the room. Spotting Clary on the medical bed he about almost lost the plot.

"What happened?" he roared. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic much?" he asked Clary who smiled at him.

"Well, basically we went shopping for maternity clothes and when we were leaving someone grabbed Clary and threw her into a car and I started to fight them but they were a dark shadow hunter, one of yours, and I was no match in arm to arm combat so I was losing. Clary managed to get out of the car and beat the guy's ass before asking him who sent him to which he replied Amatis," stated Alec calmly.

Jonathan gapped at him like a fish. "You went maternity shopping with her?" he asked. Alec looked at him like he was mad.

"All the happened and you want to ask why I went maternity shopping with her?" asked Alec inrediously.

Clary giggled. "Basically when we were leaving the mall I felt someone following us but couldn't pinpoint where they were. Next thing I know I was flung into a car. I saw Alec loosing so I broke the window and got out that way. Alec got him in the ankle when he was distracted with me and I beat him up a bit before I forced him to tell us who sent him," Clary relayed, knowing Jonathan would be more at ease hearing it from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she replied, tilting her head up for the kiss he was about to give her. He pecked her lips and looked up.

"You're just in time," Magnus said happily, "I was just about to announce the sex of your baby," she declared.

Jonathan got just as excited as Alec had, grabbing Clary's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alec backing out of the room. "Alec, come back here and hold my other hand. You are the uncle and therefore, secondary ale role model in this baby's life so I want you here to hear this you are like my brother to me," she stated hotly, daring him to object. He just smiled and came back towards her grabbing her other hand.

"It's a boy," Magnus announced. There was several moments of silence and shock before the men started jumping around happily talking about how he was going to be a warrior, Jonathan and Alec started planning when they would start training him and where they could get tiny little shadow hunter outfits for him. Clary and Magnus rolled their eyes at them and started talking baby names.

"Oooh, when he's delivered at the Institute I will have a glittery little number ready for him," Magnus said excitedly, making Clary laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Eventually it was time to go home as Clary saw it. "Jon, I'm getting tired," she said, wondering why they hadn't already left, usually they would leave much earlier.

"Ah, about that, "he said in a slightly scared voice, as if he was scared of her response. She narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm going after Amatis and you're staying here. I already brought Frenchie, he's playing with Church and Isabelle agreed to help you with whatever you need until I get back," he spoke softly, holding her hands in his.

"What if something happens to you or you get hurt, you aren't completely dark anymore Jon, I need my baby's daddy here, I refuse to be a single mother," she said, her heart breaking at the thought of having to no one to share the joys of parenthood with.

"Nothing will happen to me I promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I love you okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes until she nodded. Suddenly she grabbed his head and yanked him towards her, crashing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. He responded hungrily, both of them letting their passion shine for a moment before pulling away.

* * *

After Jonathan left, Clary and Isabelle hung out for a bit, talking about girly stuff, doing each other's nail polish and looking through boy names. Suddenly they heard a tapping at the window. They opened it to find a small flower, Clary picked it up and brought it inside. There was something written on the leaf connected to it and she pulled the leaf free. It had writing etched into it. Between her and Isabelle they were able to discern most words.

It read: 'The golden boy is the one, watch out, he's the mastermind now.' It was signed M. Blackthorn.

"As in Mark Blackthorn? The boy that was abducted by the dark army?" asked Isabelle. They stared at each other horrified. If what Mark wrote was true, Jace was the one behind the attack, not Amatis.

"Shit," breathed Isabelle.

"Shit indeed,"Clary said, still staring at the leaf in her hands.

* * *

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVOURITE AND ANYTHING ELSE U CAN POSSIBLY DO PEEPS. :) I need baby names as well so please leave some in the review area! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes I was over eager to get this to you guys and didn't do a very detailed check.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys I'm really sorry about the long ass wait but I'm back. I had a really bad writers block for this part and I wanted it to be better than he finds Jace and fights him. I wanted to explore the other characters as I feel like I haven't portrayed the others in a way I like. It's got a weird ending I know but I wanted to save what happens next for the next chapter so please don't hate me yeah? :)**

* * *

"I missed you," he whispered softly, head leaning against the warlock's neck.

"I missed you too Alec, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately," he murmured back.

"It's okay it's just been stressful lately. Everyone keeps treating me like the adult. All the hard work gets shrugged onto my shoulders and without Jace it's had a toll on me. I can't do everything on my own and I wish they'd realise I'm only one measly year older than them. I can't possibly act as a parent for all of them when they decide to act immaturely. I'm sick of being in charge, I know I sound like a whining baby but I hate it," he said, muscles in his neck tensing up with each word that left his mouth.

"I know. I know it's hard babying all the others but I've seen lesser shadow hunters do it before and you are so amazing and caring and mature, how could they not look up to you Alec? Everyone needs someone to guide them. They have you, you have me," he smiled down at the black haired boy, he'd always be a boy in Magnus's eyes but maybe he was simply getting old and everything was young to him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE'S GOING AFTER NOTHING ISABELLE!"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY BUT THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW IS THERE SO CALM DOWN CLARY BY THE ANGEL YOU'LL MISSCARRIAGE WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

"I'M GOING TO BE A SINGLE MOTHER OH GOD!"

Alec and Magnus glanced at each other with exasperated expressions, Alec conveying an 'see this is what I mean' look whilst Magnus was sporting an 'I know, I know' look. "We mind as well see what the screaming women want," said Magnus with a mix of amusement and exhaustion.

* * *

Cold, it was freezing, that was the only concept running through his mind as his horse tore through the country side and a fast gallop, the cold and Amatis' face of course. He was still in shock. One of his own would go against him? He simply couldn't believe it. But he better start believing it because Clary told him what happened and he knew she wouldn't lie to him, he chastised himself.

His horse began to slow down, probably fatigued from the day's journey. He suddenly felt empathy for the horse, he was tired as well from the information that kept swirling around in his brain. That's new, he usually never felt empathy or sympathy for anything ever. The transfusions must be working, he thought. Usually at any other time in his life he would've been horrified by the weakness that showing empathy offered him but now he revelled in being able to display such human emotions. He didn't realised how heavy the burden of the demon blood was until he started removing it from his veins. He felt so much lighter now.

He opened his rapidly closing eyelids, he had almost fell asleep lost in his own thoughts. He really needed to rest. He rode his horse for another 15 mins until he found an appropriate place to set up camp near a large oak tree and a small lake. He tied the horse to one of the many ancient roots of the great tree and fed it some apples he had stored in his duffel bag. The horse ate it greedily and nuzzled his hand before lying down to sleep. He watched it's white figure for a few seconds before drizzling some water on his sweaty clothes to clean some of the dirt off and settled down to sleep. He didn't want to fully emerge himself for the fear he would get sick from sleeping outside in wet clothes. He dreamt of Clary and a little boy with green eyes and white hair playing in the fields of the Morgenstern mansion as it had stood in his toddler years.

* * *

"Shit," Alec breathed, running a hand through his hair roughly, after hearing from the girls what had transpired in his absence.

"You can say that again," Clary muttered.

"I know I can," he said giving her a weird look.

"Uh it's a mundane- eh don't worry," she said with a distracted amused smile.

'We can't get word to him now so we'll just have to take matters into our own hands," Magnus concluded glumly.

"Well no shit," Isabelle said rolling her eyes. She ignored Alec's stare and continued. "I say we find Jace and confront him, I'll fight him if I have to. He has taken things way too far," she spat venomously.

"I just- I can't believe after everything he'd still do this to me. I love Jonathan I really do, but there will always be a part of me that will love Jace. He was my first kiss, my first love, he introduced me to this life and now he's trying to take it away? It just seems so…unlike him and it hurts to feel like everything that has happened meant nothing to him," Clary exclaimed brokenly.

"You're right, it doesn't seem like him at all," Alec said slowly, thinking it through a sudden idea came to him which gave him some hope.

* * *

"Check every room!" Clary yelled at the others.

The Institute was a mess. Everyone was tearing rooms apart searching for Jace but so far they hadn't any luck. The halls were a mess of pillows, cabinets, broken locks, even some broken doors. How is it that just earlier that day Jace had been in his room comforting her and now he was gone so suddenly?

They all convened in the library. "I found nothing," Alec stated, growing frustrated at himself, as Jace's parabati he felt he should've been able to find him easily and felt disappointed in himself for failing.

"Me neither,"

"Same here,"

"Godammit, what are we going to do," Clary spoke through clenched teeth.

"We'll track him," Magnus said, standing and making his way towards Jace's room.

"Alright the rest of you, stock up on weapons, wherever he is we're going after him and have to be prepared for a fight okay?" Clary said, taking the lead.

Isabelle's eyes teared up and she leaned into Simon. "Jace always used to take lead, he always made sure we had a plan before we went after anything. I miss him," she spoke softly, her voice held a deeply buried pain in it. The others all shared a look, grimacing as they realised they all felt the same way. With everything happening they didn't get time to grieve their loss of Jace. He may not be dead but he might as well be for the way he had been acting lately.

"Clary you can't come," Alec said reluctantly, chancing a glance at Clary who had gone deathly still at his statement. "You're pregnant Clary and very heavily so. I won't risk your life I'm sorry," he spoke to the ground.

She sighed and reached for his hand, " I understand Alec but I'm coming either way, I promise I won't fight and I'll just assist with rune or something, I can't stay here you know that. And there's like five of you going up against one person I think you can spare someone to cover me," she said thinking over her plan.

"I'll cover her, she's my best friend and I don't think I could intentionally attack Jace unless I was defending something from him," Isabelle said calmly. She stood, grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her to her room to get ready.

"Well I guess that's decided then, let's go help Magnus," Simon sighed, patting Alec on the shoulder sympathetically before continuing towards Jaces room.

* * *

"Isabelle I don't think I'll need gear," Clary said, smiling despite the circumstances at the familiarity of sitting on Isabelle's bed whilst she threw clothes at her. It was such a long time ago that she did this for the first time, on their way to Magnus's party. Isabelle glanced at her and spared Clary a soft quick smile, remembering her sitting there that way without her huge belly and shorter hair, wearing her dress and boots when they dressed up for Magnus's party. She turned around quickly before Clary could see her pained expression when she remembered Jace's expression upon seeing Clary that night. He had loved her so much and now he had caused her so much pain.

Clary pulled on the bits of gear that fit her and then pulled on the extra big gear Isabelle had stocked for her during her pregnancy. She sat back down and the second she did Isabelle was upon her with a few brushed and makeup.

"Isabelle, I really don't think this is necessary," she said laughing a bit despite herself and Isabelle's stubborn ways.

"Excuse me but I don't care if you were in labour right now, you should always look your best," she said grinning at Clary. She loved her so much. Like a sister even. They were completely different people and yet they completed each other the way Alec completed Jace. She inwardly winced at the reminder.

"Clary, If we get through this, if we survive and take down or fix Jace, if we even find him, and Jonathan comes home safely and everything comes back to normal, I'd really like to officially make you my best friend in the whole wide world," she said, not looking at Clary in case.

"Uh, yeh sure I'd love that Izzy," she responded smiling at her," You're like an older sister to me, even though we're the same age," she laughed at the last part and caught Isabelle's slight smirk at her comment," I look up to you, I protect you, I will always want you in my life Isabelle," she said seriously, looking at Isabelle in the eye. By this point Isabelle had stopped her ministrations and stared back at Clary.

"I want to be Parabati, that is if –um- well- if you want to," she said fumbling a bit at the shocked expression that came over Clary's face at the mention of parabati.

"I would be honoured to be your parabati Izzy," she spoke through tears that were constricting her throat, her pregnancy hormones getting the better of her.

"Hey no crying! I didn't do your makeup up for nothing red," she grinned, pulling Clary off the bed and facing her towards the mirror.

She looked natural, Isabelle hadn't gone crazy just accentuated her already prominent features. She had outlined her eyes with a black pencil, no fancy wing or anything just a plain outline. She lengthened her lashes and gave her a bit of colour in the cheeks. She also ran a pink lip balm over her lips, tinting them a darker shade of pink. In other words she looked radiant in a natural way. She looked to Isabelle with praise on her tongue but before she could open her mouth Isabelle was speaking again.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing, a goddess really, deemed to live life in this mortal body, I know, tragic really," she said, playing it up more by throwing a hand over her forehead making Clary giggle.

"Man we don't need Jace if we have you to make up for his missing cockiness," she teased Isabelle, poking her in the ribs. Isabelle just grinned back and led her out to go grab weapons.

* * *

"AMATIS!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, looking around the deserted warehouse. "I know you're in here, I may have little demon blood left but that amount remaining can sense you, also I know what you did to Clary you disobedient wretch," he muttered the last part to himself, not wanting to give away the reason as to why he was here so early on.

"Why Jonathan what a lovely surprise," Amatis spoke, walking through plastic covers that had been hanging down from the ceiling, an entrance to another room in the warehouse.

He walked towards her slowly and carefully. He could sense someone else, in the room behind her. He was not sure if they were important enough to warrant his caution but better safe than sorry. Jonathan had such an air about him that even walking cautiously towards Amatis he looked at ease and confident, no one would be able to sense his caution and he liked it that way, because knowing someone was careful around you was power and he didn't like giving other people power.

"What have you been up to in my absence Amatis, surely you haven't been wasting away in here my love," he spoke with his old vigour and powerful voice that belonged to the demon side of him.

"What was I to do without your leadership sir?" she spoke with a sickly sweet smile, one he knew was fake.

"Interesting because Clary was attacked today, did you know?" he asked with his fake but cold smile still in place. By now he was standing right in front of her. Her smile didn't falter but he saw a flicker of emotion pass in her eyes.

"I did not however I can assume she is safe if you are so unworried by it," she spoke slowly as if through clenched teeth. He felt a bit of joy at unsettling her however he didn't come here to chat with her.

"Do you know what the man said once Clary was done trying to get him to tell her who had sent him?" he whispered now, letting an inkling of his anger seep into his voice. Her eyes flashed and her hands clenched slightly. She was wearing red gear the covered every inch of her body except her neck where he saw a small trickle of sweat make its way down into the top of her gear. "He said YOUR NAME!" his volume increasing with each word until he yelled the last word at the same time that he backhanded her across her face.

"I-I- I have nothing to do with it sir," she stuttered on the floor.

"Well then pray tell me who did if not you Amatis," he spat venomously at her figure hunched on the dirty ground of the warehouse.

"Well I did play a role but I am not the mastermind sir and I had no choice," she said angrily, gone was the weak Amatis that had would've cried and begged. His demon blood had changed her, making her into a whole new person. She was angry at herself for failing him and angry at herself for letting herself be forced into this situation. She had no emotions apart from anger and adoration, the latter preserved for her master and only her master Jonathan.

He peered down at her, trying to gauge her honesty before he heard a scuff from the other room. He glanced at her and saw fear flash though them when she heard the noise. She froze, looking between the entry and Jonathan. He tilted his head towards the entrance whilst looking at her. Asking her with his eyes if this so called mastermind was in there. She very subtly nodded at him and he calmed himself, allowing his sense to take control and scan the room beyond the entry.

They obviously weren't a dark shadow hunter or else he would be able to sense who they were and how they were feeling. However he could sense that this person was warm, more so than a normal being. Their aura almost shone outwards of their body and they were slowly getting closer.

Four thing happened at once. Jonathan lunged towards who he knew was Jace, Jace lunged towards Jonathan, Amatis ran for the exit of the warehouse, and a portal opened up spitting out the rest of the gang from the institute.

The boys clashed and broke apart both looking towards the portal. Jace grinned, it would be much more satisfying to take Jonathans life in front of Clary, Jonathan sighed, knowing they had come when he had told them not to, and the gang froze whilst taking in the scene. Alec moved first, running after Amatis and tackling her to the floor just by the exit. He dragged her back towards the rest and Isabelle helped to constrain her with some chain which Clary empowered with angelic runes of constraint, durability and strength.

The others started to approach Jace but he flicked his wrist and two dark shadow hunters crashed through the weak plastic on the roofing of the warehouse and fell into a crouch, one in front of Magnus and Alec, the other in front of Isabelle and Simon. They instantly sprung into battle, even with two against one the dark shadow hunters were difficult to take down.

Jonathan and Jace face off, walking in circles like part of a ritual, both were evenly matches with Jonathan lacking the full extent of his demons blood. They knew each other too well, both predicting each other's strikes and moving perfectly in sync to block them. Jonathan grew frustrated very quickly and chanced a glance at Clary which fuelled him on, as a consequence of his distraction, Jace placed a well-aimed blow to his forearm, causing Jonathan to hiss in pain but no slow down.

"Jonathan!" Clary yelled in panic but saw that he was okay, and nothing vital had been damaged. She searched through her brain for something she could do to help. Suddenly an idea emerged and she began to slowly make her away around the mini battles ensuing with the rest if her friends and edged towards Jonathan and Jace.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :) By the way I need names for the baby ! REVIEWWWW**


End file.
